Soul: The Burning Spark of Time
by Nilion Unlustig
Summary: This is my version of a sequel to Resident Evil. Whole new plot, whole new set of characters including a few from the actual game and whole new scenery and places. It will be a long and hard journey to complete this, but it'll be fun and enjoyable.
1. Introduction: History Lesson on the Past

**Author: **_This is basically my sequel to Resident Evil. This is a summary as to the previous games for those who haven't seen, played or read about Resident Evil. You will noticed that it does stray a tad from the actual series, but this will play out in this story plot for a reason._

**Rights; **_Capcom's for anything related to Resident Evil's true nature, but this story and characters (the sequel) is mine._

* * *

**Introduction:**

_History Lesson on the Past_

Raccoon City. A small, peaceful city visible just outside the vast edges of the wooden forest that stood tall and proud. Silent and safe, this little area had been home to the kind and gentle citizens that were within its boundaries. It was like a breeze; you knew it was there, but its soft caress told only of its prosperity and tranquility and not of its dirty, hidden secrets.

A main pharmaceutical company had been steadily rising in power called **Umbrella Corporation**, created by three main individuals: **Ozwell E. Spencer**, **James Marcus** and **Edward Ashford**. With the help of Umbrella.. Raccoon City was developing nicely.. but there was a catch. To keep the mayor in office he had to stop the attacks against Umbrella's buildings and equipment by rebellious individuals and minor groups.

With an agreement made between a few certain people the Raccoon City Police Department (RPD) created a small two-teamed group known as _Special Tactics and Rescue Service _**(S.T.A.R.S.) **and in total they would protect the city and its inhabitants.

S.T.A.R.S. were broken down into two groups, 12 members total, 6 in each: Alpha and Bravo.

Head of the team's, overall, and captain to the Alpha team, was the unwavering, mysterious man called **Albert Wesker** _(skilled at martial arts, mission leader position)_. Under his uniformed wing, so to speak, were his talented team members, who were: **Chris Redfield** _(co-pilot, sharpshooter, marksman, pointman position)_. **Barry Burton** _(weapons supervisor, back-up man position)_. **Jill Valentine** _(B&E specialist, rear-security position)_. **Joseph Frost** _(maintenance supervisor, omni-man position)_. **Brad Vickers** _(computer expert, pilot, rear-security position)_.

Captain of the Bravo team was **Enrico Marini** _(mission leader position)_. His team included: **Rebecca Chambers** _(chemical expert, bravo medic, rear-security position)_. **Richard Aiken** _(communications expert, rear-security position)_. **Forest Speyer** _(sharpshooter, maintenance, omni-man position)_. **Edward Dewey** _(pilot, rear-security position)_. **Kenneth Sullivan **_(chemist, pointman position)_.

It all started in 1998 in the month of May. A series of bizarre cannibal homicides were being reported in the forests of the Arklay Mountains, located north-west of the city. It continued the several months that followed; the attacks apparently from dogs, humans or other creatures. Word of a 'cult' picked up around the city just as the police blocked off the road that led towards the Arklay Mountains, warning the citizens not to enter.

July 23, 1998: S.T.A.R.S. was sent in to investigate the forest, knowing they had to do whatever it took to end the situation. Bravo Team had been sent in first, but something terrible happened; they had to make a forced landing in the forest area due to mechanical problems. As a result communications were cut off. The team split, going in different directions.

* * *

On a side note- Rebecca Chambers had stumbled away from the group and discovered the train Ecliptic Express, only to discover that the creatures she had thought weren't real, a frightful bed time story no less, was now a reality and they had taken over the train.

After a little exploration, she teamed up with a man the military police had been escorting to his execution; **Billy Coen **_(former Marine) _and together the two explored the remaining train compartments whilst combating the 'zombies', swarms of strange leeches, and a mutated scorpion.

As the train began to speed out of control toward a cliff, the two managed to apply the brakes and divert its course toward an abandoned research and training center. They investigated the underground facility, being forced to defeat experiments, which included mutated insects, primates and spiders.

During their exploration, Billy had revealed that the unit he had been in back in the Marine Corps had been forced to kill the innocent civilians of an African village in the midst of a civil war against his wishes, and he soon found that their actions were based on false information.

Discovery of secret information opened their eyes to a horrible truth that shook them to their very core: the famous Umbrella Corporation had created monsters, ones that they had faced against throughout the entirety of the train exploration. The Progenitor Virus, when combined with the Ebola Virus, created a new strain that, despite being photosensitive, caused rapid mutations.

Once holding hopes of helping the handicapped with this virus' regenerative effects, Ashford was killed before he could achieve them.

Spencer and Marcus began to research, after Ashford's death, on its applications for bio-weapons. Marcus combined it with leech DNA, creating the T-Virus.

Umbrella had given birth, for humanity, the horrors of their nightmares; the walking dead, zombies. Infected, decaying human bodies that could walk, moan, eat and attack, and would later be able to speak and use guns.

Dispatching a gigantic bat creature inside a church, Billy faced off against a T-Virus infected primate. He soon became lost inside an underground laboratory.

Rebecca, while searching for Billy, fought against a released T-100, or _Tyrant_, a T-Virus infected monster, alongside Enrico Marini, her captain. She discovered Billy washed up on a walkway and together they fight the Tyrant. Eventually they met Marcus, a creature no longer human. Later on it is discovered that he was assassinated by Wesker and Birkin by an order from Spencer. When he was about to die, Marcus' pet queen leech had entered his body and reproduced exponentially over ten years to absorb his DNA and memories to bring him back to life. Marcus proceeded to split into a mass of leeches, before chasing Rebecca and Billy through the facility.

William (not too involved in this whole ordeal) activated the self-destruct system as the Queen Leech, Rebecca, and Billy continued to fight. After being injured due to a brief exposure to sunlight, the monster was paralyzed when the overhead entrance to the laboratory was opened just as the sun rose. Rebecca threw Billy a revolver and he delivered the final shot to the Queen Leech.

As the facility crumbled, the two escaped into the forest and came to a halt on a cliff overlooking the Spencer estate. They saluted one another after Rebecca declared Billy 'officially dead'. Each went their own way, with Rebecca heading toward the mansion to investigate the whereabouts of the Bravo team.

* * *

This tied in with what was occurring back at the Police Station because slightly in the middle of this Alpha was sent in to figure out what had happened. They landed quickly after spotting a smoking, burning helicopter, Bravo's, only to get attacked by fleshless dogs. They were forced to enter the Mansion where the team was then separated. Having to discover how to get out, while also fighting off the walking dead, they strived toward the end goal; escaping alive. They discovered the entire Bravo team dead except for Enrico and Rebecca, but a gunshot from the shadows took out Erico before he could reveal the name of the 'traitor' that he spoke of.

The team slowly regrouped down in the labs where Barry was helping Wesker, who is found out to be the traitor Enrico warned about.

Wesker was then knocked out and left alone. He woke up in pain, but didn't make it far until he was impaled by the awoken Tyrant. As the Alpha team and the last Bravo member made their way to the helipad their luck wasn't with them as they were then confronted by the Tyrant. They destroyed it after much wasted ammo and got away in the helicopter that they had arrived in, piloted by Chickenheart Vickers, Brad's earned nickname.

They returned to Raccoon City shortly after, exhausted and emotionally torn, not to mention physically wounded from their struggle.

Brad fled out of fear once back in the city. The survivors Barry, Jill, Chris, and Rebecca stuck together. They believed their ex-captain Wesker to be dead, having witnessed him getting struck down by the large Tyrant, but they didn't stick around long enough to see him rise back up, eyes cat like, a mix of both red and orange colors.

* * *

Hired as a police officer for RPD **Leon S. Kennedy **_(rookie cop) _arrived in Raccoon City only to nearly hit a stray 'animal', a dog that had dashed across the road in front of his jeep. Upon entering the city he discovered the eerie silence, the empty roads and the lack of life in general. He found people staggering down the sideway, but they soon turned out to be zombies, the city festering with the undead creatures.

**Claire Redfield** _(younger sister to Chris Redfield) _zipped into Raccoon on her motorcycle, coming over to visit her brother, unaware of the situation and that her brother wasn't in S.T.A.R.S. anymore and had 'disappeared'.

Claire and Leon meet under dire circumstances, Claire inside a diner surrounded by zombies, slipping out the backdoor and straight into the standing form of a person. Leon ordered her to duck as he shot the zombie directly behind her and the two then headed off toward safety. The two entered the street, but found zombies lumbering toward them in groups. They jumped into a cop car to avoid being eaten alive, heading away from the clustered infected.

Next thing they knew an out-of-control truck was headed towards them, both rolling out of the car just in time as it crashed into the patrol car, exploding. The two were separated by large flames and had to make their own way to the police station.

Claire arrived after awhile, discovering the place in a similar state as the rest of the city; infested with zombies. Claire stumbled upon **Sherry Birkin** _(daughter of Umbrella scientist's Annette and William Birkin) _but fled with the young girl when 'Mr. X', a monster after Sherry, made his appearance. It took Claire awhile but she eventually destroyed Mr. X.

Leon encountered a mysterious woman later on, **Ada Wong** _(secret spy for Wesker)_, and stuck with her for a bit. They encountered the mutated William Birkin and his wife. Ada got hurt by Birkin's claw and got subsequently shot by Annette and fell over the railing. They encountered **Sergei Vladimir **_(Russian head of the paramilitary part of Umbrella)_.

The city was then about to be wiped off the face of the planet. The end result: everyone who could leave did so. Leon, Claire and Sherry quickly got onto a train with an unexpected guest. Mutated William Birkin. They fought against him and finally ended him, or so they thought, speeding off away from the city, which was destroyed not long after. William's body was discovered miles away from the destroyed city by Wesker, Will back to normal and very much alive. The two vanished quickly into the night.

* * *

Three months crept by after Raccoon City's destruction, the S.T.A.R.S. survivors filled with haunting nightmares of what they had encountered. Claire went off in search of her older brother Chris, only to end up in Paris at an Umbrella facility. There she was discovered and had to escape from hired soldiers, but they were too strong.

She was captured by **Rodrigo Juan Raval** _(Umbrella military commander)_. She was then shipped to the remote Rockfort Island facility, where she was interrogated and imprisoned. Suddenly, she was faced with the chance to escape due to an air raid.

Claire joined with **Steve Burnside **_(another inmate)_ and together they faced against **Alfred Ashford **_(insane island commander)_ and **Alexia Ashford** _(Alfred's equally twisted sister)_. The T-Veronica Virus was created and then used at this island.

They finally managed to escape, only to have been forcibly directed to Antarctica. When attempting to escape the Antarctic Umbrella base, Steve managed to mortally wound Alfred, while Claire successfully dispatched a mutated Alexia.

As Claire and Steve prepared to leave for Australia in a snowmobile, Claire and Steve got attacked by tentacles deployed by a revived Alexia.

Chris and the other survivors of the Mansion remained hidden from detection. A surprise message from Leon told him of Claire being captured by Umbrella. He got packed quickly and headed to Rockfort to save her. Upon arriving he was confronted by a face he had believed to be dead; Wesker.

This was not the Wesker he remembered, as Wesker now possessed super-human speed and strength. Chris learned from Wesker that Claire was already in Antarctica and headed there to rescue her. Chris was reunited with Claire, with the pair attempting to rescue Steve, only to get separated again.

Claire managed to reach Steve, only for him to die a heroic death after saving her from a tentacle. Chris, on the other hand, found his way into a skirmish with Alexia and armed the self-destruct system to regroup with Claire. Chris then successfully got rid of Alexia with a prototype weapon and evacuated the base with Claire.

* * *

This led towards the future, the time when Jill and Chris co-founded the **BSAA** _(Bioterrorism Security Assessment Alliance) _a counter-terrorism group. Missions rose and fell in the group as it grew and spread across the world.

With Umbrella gone, Chris was sent to Africa to investigate possible Bio Organic Weapon smuggling. News of '**TriCell**' skittered about like spiders.

In 2006, after a reliable source gave information in regards to the location of Ozwell E. Spencer, Chris and Jill set off to arrest him at his European Estate. Upon arrival at the residence, the two agents discovered the fallen bodies of Spencer's bodyguards, who appeared to have been viciously killed through physical force. The Spencer estate, which bore a strong resemblance to the mansion in the Arklay Mountains, tested the agents with a series of nostalgic traps and puzzles. After facing numerous obstacles, the two ended up getting separated and then reuniting.

Then they enter Spencer's library.

What they found, in this room, startled them. The elderly Spencer was dead on the floor and Wesker was staring out the window. Chris and Jill opened fire but were easily taken down by Wesker's superhuman strength. With Wesker ready to deliver a fatal blow to Chris, Jill selflessly tackled Wesker (releasing his grasp on Chris) out the window and descended down the cliff side with Wesker firmly in her grasp. A search was conducted by the B.S.A.A., but neither Jill nor Wesker were found and both were declared dead in November 29 of 2006.

Then..

Upon arrival in the Kijuju Autonomous Zone, Chris met his new partner, **Sheva Alomar**, of the BSAA West African Branch. Together, the two individuals attempted to rendezvous with the BSAA's "Alpha Team", who was attempting to intercept a supposed B.O.W smuggler named **Ricardo Irving**. However, the situation quickly escalated as their local contact was executed and the pair were forced to fight literal crowds of Las Plagas infested Majini.

Eventually, they found Captain DeChant, the only remaining member of Alpha Team. Fatally wounded, the Captain warned them of Irving's betrayal and gave them a file. Moments later, the two found themselves face-to-face with a bizarre and dangerous creature, seemingly made of leech-like worms. Destroying it, Chris and Sheva send the newly acquired data to HQ, soon meeting up with the BSAA Delta Team. **Captain Josh Stone**, leader of this team, gave Chris a memory card containing images of research material. Among these was an image of Chris's supposedly dead partner, Jill Valentine. Chris and Sheva searched for Irving, still determined in discovering Jill's fate.

It was during this time that Chris revealed the truth behind Jill's supposed "Death" to Sheva on the boat: In 2006, Chris and Jill were working to track down Albert Wesker. They attempted to gain answers from Umbrella's former President, Ozwell E. Spencer, recently learning of his possible location. By the time they arrived at the estate, however, Wesker had already murdered Spencer, and they were forced to fight. Severely outmatching the pair, Wesker prepared to finish Chris off. Jill, sacrificing herself for Chris, tackled Wesker through the nearby window, and over the surrounding cliffs. Unable to find her body, the BSAA were forced to assume that both had died in the fall.

Chris and Sheva then encountered Irving, accompanied with a mysterious, cloaked woman, trying to get away. The BSAA caught up with Irving's boat. Then Irving had a flashback where the cloaked woman provided Irving with a Dominant-strain Plaga. He used it to try and defeat the BSAA agents. After defeat at the hands of Chris and Sheva, the dying Irving uttered **Excella Gionne**. With another possible lead, the pair trudged on.

Later it was clear that Excella held a high rank in TriCell, a company similar to the destroyed Umbrella, not to mention her father owned the place basically.

When they came upon the pods seen in the research material, Chris frantically searched a nearby computer for Jill's location. They were forced to fight a huge B.O.W. named U-8 before they could check, and discovered afterward that the pod was empty. Excella appeared and denied any knowledge of Jill, much to Sheva's doubt. When Chris and Sheva encountered Excella again, they were fought off by the cloaked woman who had accompanied Irving. A stray round knocked away her mask, and Wesker made his appearance. The agitated Chris was quickly left speechless when Wesker revealed that the woman was Jill. Chris attempted to reason with her, but she attacked him with a flurry of hand to hand moves and started an intense battle. Wesker arrogantly claimed that he could spare only seven minutes for the pair, and eventually left Jill to handle them.

Chris again called out to Jill, and she attempted to resist the P30 used to control her. Wesker then activated a device, causing her great pain and administering more P30. Jill attacked Chris and Sheva again, and Chris and Sheva worked together to remove the device from Jill's chest that is administering the P30. Chris then cradled the severely weakened Jill and she apologized to them both, stating that she was fully aware of her unintended actions. Ignoring her own state, Jill told the pair to leave her and stop Wesker. Chris objected, but grudgingly agreed when Jill questioned;** "Don't you trust your partner?"** As they left through an elevator, Jill finally muttered:** "You're our only hope to survive this."**

Chris and Sheva managed to board Wesker's ship and locate Excella. She fled upon discovery, dropping a case of chemicals in the process. After a brief flashback from Wesker's point of view, Chris and Sheva find the now dying Excella. Wesker then called out over an intercom, casually discarding Excella. Simultaneously, Uroboros burst from her, killing her, and consuming the surrounding corpses. Destroying it, they discovered that Wesker planned to spread Uroboros around the globe with a bomber. Jill then called and informed them of Wesker's weakness: regular doses of serum called _PG67A/W_. Overdoses would not maintain his superhuman abilities but weaken him, and Sheva realized that the case Excella dropped contained the serum.

After doggedly pursuing Albert Wesker across the wilderness, Chris and Sheva find themselves in the bombers' hangar. Wesker had stocked the plane with enough Uroboros-carrying missiles to infect most of Earth. After combating Wesker in vain with conventional tactics, Chris resorted to injecting Wesker with the serums Excella dropped. This weakened him, allowing Chris and Sheva to fight on more level ground. Wesker was forced to escape with his Jet, but the BSAA team was able to pursue him. He revealed that the bomber was climbing to the ideal altitude for global infection. He was soon blasted out of an airlock by Chris, but managed to grab onto Sheva.

Tortured by the memory of Jill, Chris jumped forward and caught her hand after she lost her grip. Sheva hit Wesker in the face, and he fell into the caldera of an active volcano. The craft itself crashed into the same volcano shortly following.

The two agents were shocked to find a battered Wesker. Arrogant to the last, he plunged his right arm into an intact Uroboros missile, and was immediately engulfed by the symbiont. Chris and Sheva desperately fought the Uroboros-empowered Wesker precariously over a molten battlefield. The heaving volcano caused the ground to crack and melt, sending Wesker tumbling into the magma. Josh, piloting a BSAA helicopter, spotted the pair, and Jill kicked a ladder to them. Chris and Sheva barely escaped as the ground melted beneath them.

Enraged and defiant, even in the face of his own mortality, Wesker attempted one last gambit, snagging the BSAA helicopter with his monstrously mutated left arm. Jill told Chris and Sheva to use the RPG-7s mounted in the rear of the rocking cabin. The two partners then send a pair of anti-tank rockets racing down into the corrupted face of Albert Wesker, ending his life in a cloud of flame and ash, or so they thought.

As the chopper flew away in the final cut scene, Chris remarked: **"****More and more, I find myself wondering if it's all worth fighting for.****"** He looked at Sheva and Jill and concluded with: **"****For a future without fear...yeah, it's worth it.****"** The chopper flew into the dawn.

* * *

Back in the volcano.. a man in a white lab coat hovered over the beaten, deformed, bloody form of Wesker, his body resting on the large surface of a still-solid floating rock, lava surrounding the strange pair. Smoke rose steadily from the weak man on the ground as the male in white crouched before him.

Wesker raised his head, looking up at the smiling man. **"You look like you need help. Here, I can offer just what you need. Don't resist; I don't want to have to get rid of you."**Wesker's vision darkened and pain consumed him as he lost consciousness. The last thing he saw was the white coated man standing up with a syringe in his right hand.

With Umbrella, TriCell, Wesker (at least out of commission for awhile) and the threat of the walking dead gone.. the survivors of the zombie nightmare and a few important others.. settled down to enjoy the peace for as long as they could hold it.

Months passed by with no important activities to bother with, a few missions here and there. Reports appeared of two individuals who had started a company together. They called it **SEMI**, which stood for _Silcon Entec Medical Incorporation_.

Several years have swept by and the silence still remained. SEMI grew and grew, soon becoming a highly praised organization that helped the United States government by developing new medicine, furthering research of cures for diseases, and upgrading hospitals with new technology. They helped provide new doctors, surgeons, nurses and medical personnel to the work force to help fight the growing threat of diseases.

They created labs and hospitals in many of the states of the US and several in other countries.

They were similar to the once great Umbrella, but far more advanced. They honestly wanted to help humanity. But they were more like Umbrella then people thought. Both had many hidden laboratories and facilities with under-the-table agreements and tasks. Both had their hands in the viral cookie jar.

And when it came down to the fine line... they both created monsters.

And now.. the world has to suffer because of their actions. The world will need people to combat this threat and fate has deemed it ironic to throw the weight onto the R.A.S.P.'s three-set teams from **Lichen Aren**, US when it becomes time to fight.

**R.A.S.P.** _(Rescue and Assist Security of Peace) _was composed of three separate groups, or teams, that occasionally worked together.

There was Fox, Hawk and Iven. Fox and Iven has 7 members while Hawk has 8, all highly skilled in what they do and trained against the harshest tactics and strategies, most being advanced in combat scenarios.

Starting from the bottom, the captain of Hawk was a rowdy fellow named Nicholas Lieght. Most refer to his position as 'third captain'. The captain of Iven was a stiff man named Solilivon Verifire. Most refer to his position as 'secondary captain'. The captain of Fox, and overall commander, was an intelligent man named Sentry Monroe.

The members vary in styles and types in each team. The rest of Hawk's team consists of a medic, scout, hacker, chemist, weapon/vehicle specialist, sniper and a bomb tech/mechanic.

The remainder of Iven's team includes a medic, pilot/gun expert, machine technician, communications expert, and two soldiers/warriors.

The rest of Fox's team consists of a master technician, pilot/bowman, medic/senior doctor, scout/marksman, chemical expert, and a hand-to-hand combat soldier.

The teams are currently blind as to their destiny, and there is a lingering doubt that hardly any will survive til the finale. What is going to happen? Only time will tell. Now it's time to cast the first strings of this woven story and start the tale of desperate heroes. Who will survive to see the end?


	2. Articles

**Author: **_This is the Articles. They are basically set up like the ones in the books. There are five, all important, though short._

* * *

**First ::**

**December 13, 2021**

_Local News "Murder"_

_Lichen Aren_- The silent, peaceful city is no longer thus. Announced earlier this morning, the death of Jacob Kensey was no heart failure, as stated in the doctor's report. Signs of hidden wounds, found by the head of the Autopsy Team- Micheal Lennen -small puncture wounds were located on his back, a horrid gash said to be on his leg, signs of a struggle also apparent. Upon further searching, two small puncture marks were found at the base of his left palm.

Later that day, around 5 o'clock, another report had been filed, stating that Jacob had died of a lethal chemical, said to have been injected into one of the puncture marks, or both, on his palm.

Now the question stands: Was this murder or suicide? If murder, who did it? If suicide, why?

* * *

**Second ::**

**December 17, 2021  
**

_Lisen News Report "Raging Fire"_

_Lichen Aren_- 7 a.m. this morning, a call was made to the Lichen Aren Fire Department, as told by the Fire Chief, Norris Simpson. On 10th street, a raging fire destroyed the Smith's home, claiming the lives of Kenneth Smith and his wife Lisa Smith. Their 10 year old daughter, Michelle Smith, managed to get out, but suffered major burn marks. After battling the fire for 3 hours, the Fire Rescue Team finally put out the flames, searching the remains for Michelle's parents. Neither bodies were recovered, but they are still searching for further evidence, also trying to locate the fire's origin.

Recently brought into the Kensey Case, the R.A.S.P. team is searching Kensey's house fruitlessly for signs of the chemical that had been discovered in his body.

* * *

**Third ::**

**January 6, 2022  
**

_Local News "Marlowe"_

_Lichen Aren_- Found laying in Chesure's Store parking lot, the body of Laura Wilson shows signs of a fight. The store clerk had heard a female voice outside of his store and then a shriek, said to have been Laura's. The body had been discovered around 10 a.m. the following day. The Lichen Aren Police Department questioned the clerk, Mike Bache, but he only admitted to hearing a voice and then the shriek, but after another series of questions, he confessed to hearing something else. A low moan, followed by a wet snap, and then heavy footsteps. Were these noises from the killer leaving the scene, or did they belong to another victim?

* * *

**Fourth ::**

**February 2, 2022  
**

_Monthly Report_

_Lichen Aren_- A curfew is in effect after the L.A.P.D. discovered 12 bodies in a warehouse on 5th street. Broken and bare, the decayed bodies were found randomly placed about on the ground-level floor and several other... things... on the second floor. The police won't release any information on the second-floor's state or what it contains.

A short interview with R.A.S.P.'s Fox Team's Captain, Sentry Monroe, dug a bit of the details out into the open. "The Stason Warehouse was most likely a gang hideout, but after scanning for fingerprints, we came up with nothing. All we have is a list of the deceased and their decayed bodies."

Stated in that list were the following:

_Conner Kale, Rose Aubrey, Sophia Harris, Alen Aubrey, Kyle Mason, Lindsey Willow, Harper Mills, Casey Hawkings, Simon Frank, Dylan Roddrick, Michael James and Perry Jenkins._

What really happened?

The public is getting edgy. Is our city no longer safe as we once thought it was?

* * *

**Fifth ::**

**March 1, 2022  
**

_Local News "Missing!"_

_Lichen Aren_- People are going missing! 18 citizens have vanished within the last week with no means of contact. They just... disappeared! Senator Kevin Miles and Governor Christian Evans are trying their best to calm down the people of this city. A city-wide curfew has now been put into place. No one is to be out after 10 p.m. unless you verify it with the police force, who will escort you to your destination.

The R.A.S.P. teams are about to be deployed to search for the missing citizens.

Are we about to face a similar fate as Raccoon City began with? Hopefully not. Our citizens would be unprepared for such a thing.. let's hope this isn't a replay.


	3. Pro: Secret Letter from the Scientist

**Author:**_ Prologue. This is basically like a teaser. An unknown character will be shown that will later have to be figured out._

* * *

**Prologue:**

_Secret Letter from the Scientist_

A white envelope was nestled beneath a thick green biology textbook on a cold metal table, its content hidden beneath the black insignia of a winged paw print. SEMI's signature symbol.

The room it was in was dark and silent, lost within the emptiness that engulfed it. A hand reached out from the shadows of the room, hidden within them, its fingers caressing the visible corner of the sealed envelope, a sigh echoing from thin lips.

**"All rooms barren of information, yet to come across this splendid letter with their symbol.. Just my luck, indeed. How foolish of the writer to have written it, but I am not complaining. Let's see what they wrote.."** A soft voice whispered as the fingers slipped the envelope out from under the textbook. With sharp accuracy the fingers of the hand cut open the seal with elegant quickness, pulling out the folded papers that were secured inside.

The hand holding it flipped it open as narrowed eyes scanned the written words, the sharp angles of the letters suggesting that the writer had written it rather hastily and angrily. He began to read the words carefully:

* * *

_I had a nightmare. And in this unconscious world I learned something. This wasn't just a simple dream.. No, it was the future of which I saw. The toxin Velvin allowed me a glimpse of what will happen and I fear that it must be prevented._

_We only have a few options to go by, from what I saw. The company I work for, SEMI, must be defeated before they rise to full power or else the world will face monsters worse than the ones that Umbrella created. More powerful then what Ozwell E. Spencer once had in mind._

_We hold the future within our hands and we are the only ones who can save it from utter destruction._

_I grant those who will fight against SEMI information that they will find useful. Hopefully so. It comes from what I saw and heard in my nightmare._

_Anyways, I write this with much haste, for I know that I am being monitored by the Corporation.. This is one of the few moments I am away from the cameras and surveillance, devices of the recording sort or such. I seek to find a means of which to repay my terrible deed against humanity. To help ease my sins, I guess you could say._

_In the Zera Lab.. a mile or so from the sandy beaches in Florida.. we started it all. Project Zera-A. The main point of this project was to create a new medical substance.. but we miscalculated the process. A nightmare was bound to happen.. and so it did. This medical compound we worked with.. it changed on us, while we were resting from the long, tiring hours we spent awake. It became a virus. If you've seen the viruses that Umbrella worked with.. this virus made them look like child's play and so we decided to name it the .. A-Virus._

_We created what Spencer once dreamed of, a delicate masterpiece._

_Similar to the Progenitor Virus in its one-sign mutation, it far surpassed it. Whereas the Progenitor Virus had only one living carrier who could actually live with the Virus without dying from it (unless you count the mysterious 'Alex Wesker'), the A-Virus has multiple carriers, even a few successful creatures similar to that of the Tyrant but far more powerful and greater in their capabilities._

_One of the ultimate Viruses has been injected into both human and animal subjects. But one thing is still strange, even to us, the creators of the A-Virus.. The different eye colors, all bright and glowy, like they signify something.. I believe they will be a superior system, far better than seen to date. Each color must be a rank, a position for each of the carriers to hold. The four colors that I have seen so far are Black, White, Silver and Dendara (Dendara is merely a combination of two or more colors)._

_Are these four the leaders? They need to be observed more closely. Of course more tests will have to be run, especially on the Shifters, to see how it's all occurring. Doctor William Birkin has a theory on it, but he hasn't voiced this to us yet. I wonder what will happen.. The Subjects show enhanced intelligence and the ability to excel in most academic and athletic activities, but they are far too strong to keep out for a long period of time. I'm completely fascinated, yet I'm scared of the possibilities._

_I've been to every lab that SEMI owns. I've seen every subject that they- we have created._

* * *

The hand flipped the paper over to the backside and continued reading.

* * *

_One subject in particular, Katherine as Crow calls her, has seemed to become very hostile in her slumber as of lately, and this has also affected her awake state. It drives a guy crazy to think about this kind of stuff, I'll say. But either way. I'm just a Scientist. I'm here to help boost up the future for health and medical care. To design new and improved medicine._

_But I'll tell you something that I would never voice to my co-workers.. I'm scared shitless. My nightmares suggest that another Raccoon City type incident will happen.. That may have been carelessness, but what if we make a slip and the A-Virus gets out somehow? The A-Virus isn't an airborne design, thankfully. It has to be injected, consumed, or taken in through contact with an open wound, blood or saliva, but that wouldn't stop an animal from drinking it and becoming infected..._

_Then comes the 'fun' part._

_Attacks, which will cause it to spread. Jeez, I'm getting a major headache from just thinking about it. Well, it can't be helped, I suppose. It's only natural with all that I've learned, after years of working with it. I must admit, though if the others heard this they would call me pathetic and weak, but I regret having a hand in creating it. Wasn't the other Viruses enough for mankind to deal with, them being the T-Virus, G-Virus, T-Veronica, the Progenitor Virus and Uroboros?_

_With the creation of the A-Virus, I have added another log onto the raging fire that Umbrella once started with merely a spark. I can never atone for this monstrosity, but maybe.. I can help to snuff out the burning guilt I feel inside me by trying to conduct the fight against it, or to design a cure for it, should it ever get out.._

_Hopefully it's not too late.. too late to stop the treading wheels that we have pushed along. I know an apology isn't enough but.. I'm so sorry. I really am._

_I will do whatever it takes to fix this horrible wrong that has been brought about by us Scientist. Even if it means facing SEMI alone. I'll fix this. I promise, or else we will all perish. Teglo nesu o'haro. It means 'God be with us'. We'll need all the help we can get._

_In the top of the silver desk in the back.. is an important notebook, but without the two black keys that I've hidden it cannot be opened, not even by force. Inside are two Documents: Marken and Syro. They contain detailed information on a few of the A-Virus subjects. More information on the overall Project is hidden throughout the labs and computers, but the main lab has it all on its hard-drive and is written in its files, but it requires a ten-letter password, a carefully constructed puzzle the only means to figure out this password._

_I will help from the shadows, acting as a guide, a fighter and a bridge as best as I can. SEMI will go down, just as Umbrella did, but this time I will not let anyone get in the way, especially not someone like Albert Wesker.. That slithery snake is still around. He even holds a high position within the mains of SEMI. They like his 'ambitious drive and overall professional behavior', or so they say._

_Jokes on you now, Wesker._

* * *

The reader flipped the papers to where the second page was on top and continued reading, chuckling at the words.

* * *

_Everything will crumble like a piece of paper. And with my guiding hand, this crumbled paper will burn into ashes and will be scattered like leaves in a tornado._

_Wait.. I've run out of time-_

* * *

This part was smudged slightly into a black inky mess. He continued from where he could read. He was curious now.

* * *

_-I'll send help! The SHADOW project may prove useful against SEMI. Luther and the others are wrong! We aren't progressing humanity.. We're on the track to the eradication of the human race._

_Watch out for the mains. They will try to stop this if they catch wind of it:_

* * *

This part was bolded darkly in a blue ink, probably from a pen.

* * *

**_Crow, William Birkin, Albert Wesker, Meddler, Siden Cenva, Gunter Pridox, Arthur Dorlin, Luther Maddox, Hugh Clent, Daniel Malcolm, Roxanne Silvetta, Elisis Alena, Lexa Noix, Kyle Tyrus, Scarlet Cordellia, Serena Gwendolyn, and the mysterious Shadow, and all the others who work for SEMI's under-going networks._**

_Beware of Subjects: **Rapha, Sliver, Crescent, Finx, Mammoth, Colosius, Natharen, Tarion.. And of course the A-Virus subjects, plus the T-Virus and G-Virus experiments.**_

_- Meso Hannon_

_742377122590_

_Current-201678_

* * *

**"Meso..? I don't recall anyone from SEMI named Meso.. I'll have to look into that later on.. All of this information must be hidden.. And what about 'Documents Marken and Syro'? And this.. Project SHADOW.. I don't recall a project by that codename.. Hmm.. This will require further searching and planning.. All options must be sealed before the game starts.."** The solid male voice seemed lost in thought as he considered his options. The only thing that truly seemed to irk his nerves was some of the words in the letter.. Was 'Meso' predicting the future?

As far as he knew the A-Virus subjects were secured in the laboratories still, dormant and such, aside from two or three. Meso must have been tripping badly from the toxin Velvin to make such a wild theory as to the future's course.

His fingers lightly traced the names at the very bottom, the 'Mains' as Meso called them. **"This will be extremely useful. Meso shouldn't have written this down, but now that I have it things can go far more smoothly.."** He paused, his free-handed fingers scratching at the table's edge, his fingernails cutting deep into the wood, blood oozing out of his fingertips as the wood bit into his flesh.

**"I will become that of a god, one that will surpass even that of Albert Wesker's once-held 'God' status. I will utilize the full potential of the A-Virus.. and take back that which belongs to my father…"**

He held his hand up towards his face, narrowed eyes examining the cuts on his fingertips, which were healing within seconds.

**"Father.. I'll make you proud of me.. I will.. I swear it."**


	4. 1: Escape Into a Watery Abyss

**Author: **_Chapter 1. This is one of the first strings being pulled in this story._

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

_Escape Into a Watery Abyss_

Footsteps echoed off a dimly lit tunnel that stretched for as far as the eyes could see. A ragged, heavy breathing was exhaled from a running figure, which appeared to be a female because of the slender body, clad in full white. Her shoes tapped against the concrete floor, her arms pumping for speed.

She was running from something, but what was it that she ran from?

The hallway never changed; a constantly endless path that led straight forward. The stuffy tunnel was silent except for her heavy breathing and her running footsteps, but she knew otherwise. They were after her, probably not that far behind, their stealthy feet being as quiet as inhumanly possible.

'_How much longer does this goddamn tunnel go?_' Her mind hissed. Just then her blood grew cold, goose-bumps racing along her turning-pale skin. An ear piercing shriek, almost a howl, slipped up the tunnel, coming from behind her.

'_Oh no…_' Her mind whispered, slinking away from the dangerous noise. It was animalistic, possibly a dog. Another howl-shriek followed up after the first, joined by others. '_Fuck, a whole pack of them?_' She thought to herself, the sounds quieting. She didn't stop. She kept running.

A bright light began to blink into being just up ahead, still a little trek away. She pumped her arms and feet, tapping into that sweet adrenaline that coursed through her. The light got brighter until it enveloped her. Everything changed once her eyes focused, her feet coming to a stop.

The tunnel had ended. She saw the sky, a brilliant blue, and far down below her she could faintly hear the lapping of water against rock, an ocean stretching out for as far as she could tell. '_No! No, no, no!_' Her mind yelled.

She cursed under her breath, turning around to face the tunnel behind her. She could now make out the low, yet soft, padding of feet on concrete. They were closing in on her and fast. She needed to act. She saw the first form rushing towards her, followed by more.

Definitely dogs, she could tell, the lean build of their bodies giving them away quickly, but they looked so wrong. Where there should have been flesh was now a red, rubbery replacement, muscles showing in patches of the exposed under-meat. They had no lips, only glistening white, sharp canine teeth, a bit bloodied from their earlier meal, protruding out from their decaying mouths.

'_Dammit!_'

She turned, her options now limited. She could either stay and be brought down with a fight, stay and perhaps they wouldn't attack her, or jump. '_I'd rather face the water than their teeth and claws._' She turned, getting into a sloppy position to jump, when suddenly she heard nothing behind her. She spared a quick glance over her left shoulder to see what had happened.

The dogs were several feet behind her, growling at her, but not making a move towards her. '_They stopped moving?_'

**"Katherine… Katherine…"** A voice grumbled from behind the dogs, coming from the shadows of the pitch black tunnel. She froze. Her body stiffened as she turned to face the voice and fleshless dogs.

**"Stay away from me!"** She yelled out, her left hand poised outwards in a defensive position, her right hand halfway hidden behind her back, her feet slightly spread to complete the perfectly balanced stance.

A low chuckle rumbled from the shadows, obviously enjoying her snippy reaction.

**"Oh Katherine.. You haven't changed a bit, my dear. Tis a shame that it has come to this point but, being as I am a gracious person, I'll offer you a choice."** The voice whispered at first, gaining steady strength towards the ending of his little talk.

**"I made a promise that I intend to keep back in that lab."** She snapped, her voice clipped and cold. **"So don't even think about offering me some pathetic proposition that I have no interest in. I'd rather burn than hear what you have to say. I will not be a test subject any longer! I refuse! So burn in hell!"** The grin that appeared on her lips was irritated, but slightly humorous.

The silence that followed was nerve wracking and the fact that the dogs growling had strengthened only added to her growing unease. **"…"** She waited for the voice to reply, wanting it to, and finally it did.

**"If that's the way you want it to be, then I am deeply sorry for what comes next, Kathy."** The voice had taken on a tone-less note, void of any emotion. A clicking noise echoed throughout the tunnel, most likely from the voice, which she remembered was a male.

The dogs pawed their way towards her, teeth completely bared, growling at her. She glanced behind her, her gaze flickering to the water below. She glanced back at the dogs, then up at the shadows where the voice had spoken from. She tilted her head back, her left hand moving up in a two-finger salute. She turned, closed her eyes and jumped off and down towards the ocean below.


	5. 2: Silent Messenger of the Team

**Author: **_Chapter 2. Each of these stories are from a different point of view, from a different character. Like how Chapter 1 was from Katherine's view, this one is from Atania's view._

* * *

**Chapter 2****:**

_Silent Messenger of the Team_

A steady male voice called out to a walking female in white, who stopped and turned towards the voice, her expression shocked. **"Yo, Doc! How's he doin'?"**

The female smiled, recognizing the man as a friend of hers, one who seemed to visit quite a lot, usually interrupting her scheduled routes.

**"He is managing a full recovery as we speak, Bruce."** The female, Doc as her nickname was, stated in reply, her slim body curvy and her skin pale compared to the jacket she wore.

Her attire at the moment was simple: white doctor's jacket, a light cream colored shirt underneath with white jeans, white heels covering her white-ankle-high-socked feet. Her long black hair was swiveled into a messy bun, mostly from the rush into the OR earlier that morning.

She looked weak, almost drained of the usual energy she held, but the smile she shown, and the beaming of her bright sapphire blue eyes, told otherwise. She was just tired.

**"That's good to hear. I was gettin' worried 'bout him."** The male came to a stop several feet in front of her his body covered in a suitable outfit for a trained cop; light brown combat boots halfway hidden in the leggings of his blue jeans, a tight white shirt covering his massive chest, a bracelet hugging his left wrist and a pair of sunglasses resting atop his short brown hair. The smile he gave her was genuine and gentle. **"It's a good thing we got him to ya in time, Doc."**

**"Indeed so. Well, I have a few more patients to tend to right now, so please excuse me for now, Bruce.."** The female replied, her voice cold.

The male nodded as the female turned away from him, her white heels clicking against the marble-tiled flooring of the hospitals third floor.

Atania Lock was a quiet woman, said to always avoid conversations with those who weren't good enough or wasted her time. But of course gossip and rumors were mostly false. She loved intellectual conversations, a showy sign of the deep, hidden knowledge within her. A simple smile seemed to make its home on her face as she entered a room to her left, plucking a clipboard off the wall beside the door, her eyes scanning the pages as she flipped through them. She stepped over to the bed, her gaze flickering up to examine the form in the bed.

**"And how are we doing today, Mark?"** She set the clipboard down on the desk beside his bed, her fingers grazing against the pen in her left pocket on her doctor's coat. She took the pen out, looking back towards Mark, a lean man who had been in a car crash. He had suffered through mostly minor injuries, but his left arm had been broken, which was now in a cast and hopefully set onto the course of healing.

**"I'm well, Doctor Lock."** The man replied, smiling up at her, his soft brown eyes following her every movement.

**"Good, good. Is there anything that you can describe to me- I mean.. has anything changed? Feel anything different or unusual? Any pain or flares?"** Atania handed him a pill, which he placed in his mouth, then the glass of water from off the table, which he took with his good hand.

He placed the glass to his lips and drank lightly, using it to help the pill slide down his throat, then downed the rest of the glass, handing it back to her. She placed the empty glass back on the table.

**"Not really. The only thing I feel is a slight pain when I move my arm, to readjust my position, but other than that the pain killers seem to be working. I do have a small headache, but I think that's natural.**" He answered her, his smile fading away after he spoke.

**"I see."** Atania muttered, turning to jot down some quick notes before she left the room. **"Well, Doctor Vendrick should drop in later tonight to check on you. If you need anything just simply press this and a nurse will come to assist you."** She said, using her right-hand pointer finger to indicate the switch on the side of the railing on the right side of his hospital bed. He nodded and she strode out of the room without another word.

Time for the next patien-

The elevator door at the end of the hall slid open with a groan. She paused, her heels echoing softly as she turned to spare a glance at the open elevator. Her heart skipped a beat as she noticed a familiar figure standing in the center of the elevator, dark purple eyes locked onto her ocean blue orbs. **"Sebastian-"** She whispered as he stepped out, letting the elevator close shut behind him.

**"Doctor, Captain Monroe sent me to fetch you. There's a meeting to be held at four pm today that you need to atten-"**

**"I can't. I have patients to tend to until eight pm."** Atania placed her left hand on her hip, glaring at the dark-clad man striding towards her.

**"That wasn't a request. That was an order, Atania, directly from Captain Monroe himself."** The man replied, his even darker eyes narrowing at the woman before him. She glanced down at her watch carefully, examining the numbers. It was 2:13 pm.

**"Alright, alright. I'll be there within the next hour or so. Let me wrap things up here."** She replied, nodding her head at the man. She waited for him to leave but he just stood there. She took the act to instead, turning around to walk away, but she felt cool cloth wrap around her wrist, stopping her. She remembered his arms were bandaged from shoulder to the grooves between his fingers on both arms. She glanced at him, his other hand extended towards her with a sleek black cell phone in his open palm.

**"Take this and keep it on you at all times, courtesy of the Captain and I. He bought it, but I fixed its contents specifically for you."** He spoke softly, but his tone was dark, leaving no room to argue. She took the phone and slid it into her front left pocket of her doctor's jacket. **"Once you are done here we expect to see you in the Main Office."** With that he released her wrist and turned, heading back to the elevator. She watched it open and the man step inside. Then it closed and descended, leaving her alone in the hallway. She turned and walked away.

Time to finish up.


	6. 3: Tainted Creatures of the Night

**Author: **_Chapter 3. Ciro (sigh-row)._

* * *

**Chapter 3****:**

_Tainted Creatures of the Night_

In the lowest level of the Ciro Facility, somewhere in Central Arizona, a terror had been released. A nightmare so foul and dangerous that even the hounds of Hades would tremble with cold fear, from an even deeper area then the underworld ever could conjure up, had it been in this demon's presence.

The entire facility was empty of any life besides those that were sustained inside tubes along the eastern wall, consoles beeping as it fed them air or nutrition through small tubes, but there had been a failure within the system when the facility went under red alert due to a chemical spill. When the main computer had been smashed by a dead researchers thrown body, all but three of the ten containers shut down. Suffice to say that the beasts within didn't live for more than 5 minutes of being disconnected. They died in their sleep. The reason that the other three still lived was due to the fact that they were connected to a separate console embedded at the base of their containers. They were continuously fed their daily meals through the tubes as the rest took their last breath.

The room was silent except for the still-working machinery beeping or the broken ones screeching, sizzling as sparks flew and showered to the floor around them like electrical rain. This silence was short-lived, for what was to happen next was truly a marvel to watch, but no human eyes would get that chance.

Two of the monsters stirred, eyes opening for the first time since creation. They took in their strange surroundings with wide, unblinking eyes of a milky grey color. The one on the far left clenched its massive left hand, a fist forming, as it pulled that arm back. With a mighty thud and a cobwebbed glass after the impact, it pounded the wall cutting him off from the rest of the room. It reared its fist back for another hit at the barrier preventing it from moving around as it wished. The glass shattered into a million pieces after the second punch landed.

It stepped out of its broken container, turning its head towards the center tube, staring at the second creature who was mimicking it's movements like a hawk. It freed itself of its confinement, the glass falling down against the floor like rain.

The third one, on the far right, didn't move. It stayed in a deep sleep as the other two staggered out of the room, leaving it alone. They vanished into the blackness of the hallways, searching for any unlucky prey that had survived.

A wispy mist seemed to seep through the small thin crack at the base of the wooden door that was the entrance and exit to this destroyed lab room, its metal hinges creaking as the door slowly blew open. Halfway open the mist seemed angry as it slammed the door back against the wall, its hinges shattering into glittery dust upon direct impact. The wood buckled and warped, cracking and groaning under the force. The mist applied more pressure to the object, the wood bursting into purple flames. These glowing flames devoured the wood within seconds, rendering it into nothing but ashes.

The Mist was angry. It wanted revenge. It noticed the containers lined side by side off to its left, the eastern wall, and that most of the creatures inside were dead. Two tubes were shattered, glass sparkling in the liquid that covered the floor. The tube on the far right held a form, lost to a stasis state for the time being, but it wouldn't matter to the Mist.

The Mist blew over to this sleeping creature, floating just outside of the container, staring at it with unseen eyes.

It reached its grasp out, going straight through the container. It touched the body, sinking into it, taking over. The body convulsed and twitched as it tried to push it out but the Mist was powerful, too powerful for it to thwart. It fused into its blood, flesh, mind, and body of the form, becoming it.

Eyes of a fiery orange opened to peer out. The cold, water-enveloped body shifted, placing its fingers against the glass, tapping it with the tips. The heartbeat, but slower than a human heart. It was physically alive, finally.

It moved its hands away from the glass, locking its hands into fists. It then proceeded to punch the glass, which shattered at the direct force of a few hits. Water poured out and onto the floor.

Soft snips were heard as cords disconnected from the body as it stumbled out of the broken container, catching its balance as it stood in the liquid puddle. The head tilted and turned, examining everything it could understand, though mostly the basics.

The Mist was pissed, small and isolated, but now with a body it could be powerful again. It could win. And it would try.

* * *

In another lab, on the other side of the planet within the depths of Russia, loomed a dangerous beast of unspeakable powers. The scientists had been a fool to create him, but now that he had consciousness he would no longer need them as a life link prospect.

Tarion would be free, after years of experimentation. He was not happy, but this 'freedom' he had obtained was more than enough to set him off into his more trigger-happy state, a gleeful personality that allowed him to rid the entire lab room of all breathing creatures within seconds, a simple brush of his vast powers, without even realizing it.

He flexed his fingers, studying the redness that had stained them as he stood over a dead body, its head snapped from the neck. He knew the reality of death, because he had that small part of him that had been programmed into him, to understand his environment with stored knowledge that he had not directly obtained.

He was artificial, an illegal product that had been created from Scientists hands and minds. He wasn't supposed to live.. No- his survival instincts kicked in as a gunshot echoed throughout the room.

He flickered from view, his body jerking backwards to avoid the shot that had been aimed at his forehead. His head snapped to the side, his dark blue eyes narrowing at the scene before him. A scientist, one that had managed to survive his destruction of the entire room, had out a pistol, its chamber filled with a bullet. The scared man stared up at him, realization flickering in his widened eyes as a shadow was cast over him by the tall form.

Tarion clicked his tongue in distaste as he stepped towards the scientist, whose pointer finger was tightening around the trigger, his last bullet hovering within seconds of being wasted.

Tarion couldn't help but smile, his ocean orbs filled with hints of that evil glee that he had shown before being destructive. The man squeaked as his finger slipped, squeezing the trigger. The last bullet whizzed out, zipping through the air as it flew towards it mark, aimed at Tarion's left shoulder.

Tarion's right hand flicked out, palm outward, as it appeared directly in front of his shoulder, catching the bullet. He closed his fingers around it, applying pressure to it, grinding it to dust. He held up his hand, knuckles aimed toward the ground. He opened his hand, palm facing up. He tipped his head forward a bit, parting his lips. He blew the dust away, which sprinkled down, settling around him and the scientist.

**"What a waste of space you are. I'll make it painless, I assure you. I hate pain so I understand."**

He crouched low, his right hand extending towards the scientist.

**"Hand it over."** The man's shaking hand with the weapon hesitated, but finally he pressed the empty gun into the creature's hand.

Tarion examined the weapon, standing up. He turned it over and over in his hands, his ocean orbs narrowing in a rare display of disgust. **"Pitiful.."**

With a sharp twist of his wrist, he bent the guns barrel up at an odd angle, effectively stopping it from being of any further use, most likely forever. He tossed the deformed pistol away, crouching back down in front of the male scientist, who, he noticed, had a broken leg.

**"I'll offer you two choices, mister.. Mister what, hm?"** He paused, tilting his head to the side.

**"Fredrick Linson."** The scientist replied, eyeing the creature with suspicion.

**"Mister Linson. I offer you these two choices since you are the only remaining human here that could be of any use to me. First off, you can either die here, or I could kill you, or secondly, you can join me and serve me and I'll spare your life. All I require is full loyalty."**

He watched the man's face for signs of an answer, but the scientist only eyed him like a mouse would towards a dog. Tarion's eyes narrowed slightly. The man shook his head, **"I'll never jo-"**

He never completed his sentence as Tarion struck him with a massive head butt, his thick bones cracking the man's skull. He groaned and fell back. Tarion stood, positioning his boot over the man's chest, carefully aligning it. He then ended the man's life with one quick stomp.

He backed away from the body, sighing heavily. '_Tsk, tsk, tsk, such a waste._' His mind whispered to him and he only nodded.

He walked away from the body, vanishing out one of the back-lab doors, slipping into the moonlight-covered nighttime environment that was outside the lab.


	7. 4: Interruption from Intruder- Delayed

**Author: **_Chapter 4._

**Quick Reminder: **_Don't own resident evil nor any of the characters in it, just my own and this story line.~_

* * *

**Chapter 4****:**

_Interruption from an Intruder- Delayed_

Atania gathered her things quickly, her left hand sliding down her side to feel the solid shape in her pocket.

The cell phone.

She had checked it already and determined that it had full, paid-already service and she could easily send a quick text or call if needed. It had a full fitted contact folder with a lot of the people she knew and those on the Fox team. It even had music in its ringtone folder. This made her smile.

Sebastian knew she liked music and even went out of his way to jot down her tastes in genre and song titles. The songs in the phone were assembled by him, a few of her favorite songs.

From this crafted list were the following songs:

_I Don't Care_ / **Apocalyptica**.

A Japanese song called _Katayoku no Tori_ / **Akiko Shikata**.

_Peace_ / **Apocalyptica**, a basic instrumental only song.

_Breath_ / **Breaking Benjamin**.

_You_ / **Breaking Benjamin**.

_Unknown Soldier_ / **Breaking Benjamin**.

_Dance With The Devil_ / **Breaking Benjamin**.

_One Last Breath_ / **Creed**.

_Stricken_ / **Disturbed**.

_Going Under_ / **Evanescence**.

_Bring Me To Life_ / **Evanescence**.

_Fully Alive_ / **Flyleaf**.

_Perfect_ / **Flyleaf**.

_Sorrow_ / **Flyleaf**.

_Fireflies_ / **Owl City**.

_Galaxies _/ **Owl City**.

_Born For This_ / **Paramore**.

_Cancer_ / **Sick Puppies**.

_Howard's Tale_ / **Sick Puppies**.

_Through Glass_ / **Stone Sour**.

_Over And Over_ / **Three Days Grace**.

_Hakanaku mo Towa no Kanashi_ / **UVERworld**.

_Kryptonite_ / **Three Doors Down**.

_10 Years_ / **Wasteland**.

_Apologize_ / **Hollywood Undead**.

_Been To Hell_ / **Hollywood Undead**.

_I Write Sins Not Tragedies_ / **Panic At The Disco**.

_Moar Ghost 'n' Stuff_ / **Deadmau5**.

_Raise Your Glass_ / **Pink**.

_In For The Kill_ / **La Roux**.

_Remember The Name_ / **Fort Minor**.

_Fuck You_ / **Cee Lo Green**.

She remembered telling Sebastian that she adored Flyleaf and Breaking Benjamin, which would explain why there were more of those two bands then the rest.

She would have to listen to them again and to thank him. He always seemed to help her out and she could never figure out how to return the generous favors.

She scanned the room she was in quietly, which was a waiting room for the patient's family and friends, blue oceanic orbs locking onto the black leather jacket that was half hidden under her black backpack that rested on the small white bed in the left handed corner of the room. Her doctor's jacket and hand-held equipment had been discarded into the back-room station minutes ago, a special room for doctors only, and was thankful she even thought to bring along her normal clothing when she had first gotten ready for work early that morning, which were hidden under her personal items in her backpack.

She pulled out a few articles of clothing, her brush and makeup bag and headed to the bathroom to change.

She quickly changed into her normal attire, which was in all black because it was one of the few colors (even though black technically isn't a color) that appealed to her tastes; ankle-high boots, long-legged pants with a few buckles here and there, and her favorite starry, no-sleeved shirt. On her hands, connected between the grooves of her fingers, all the way up to just about her elbow, were her mini-sleeves or arm-warmers as some people called them.

Once fitted into her normal clothes, she picked up her hairbrush and undid the sloppy ponytail she had placed her hair into that morning. Her long hair, black as midnight, was straight and reached all the way down to the floor as she ran the brush through it. **"Hmm.. I really should consider cutting my hair.. It's far too long.. Could get me in trouble..."** She muttered to herself, pausing in mid-brush, staring intently at her reflection in the mirror. She shrugged her shoulders and tugged the brush the rest of the way through it. She closed her eyes and smiled.

That's when she heard it, well at least heard it again. A soft tap, like a foot being placed quietly on the marbled floor. She detected the sound, her hands continuing to run the brush through her hair, but her senses alerted her to the low breathing directly behind her.

She kept that smile on her face as the person behind her drew closer to her. In a split second she turned around, her hand arching out, with the brush, towards the person. She felt the brush connect with the persons left cheek, a loud crack echoing in the small bathroom. She had slashed at him with the brushing instrument.

**"And whom might you be, hn? Why are you in the girl's bathroom, in that.. outfit.. Who sent you?"** She muttered as she saw the man- she could tell it was a man by his now heavy breathing and his sturdy body build in his shadowy outfit -stumble backwards from the blow to his cheek, his lips bleeding. Probably broke or chipped a tooth, but she didn't care.

**"That's not any of your busin-"** He didn't finish because she interrupted him with a snarl. He wiped the blood from his lips as he closed them.

**"I'll ask only once more. Who sent you and why? Answer me now and I may just let you live."** Her voice was extremely cold and clipped, sharp as ice and just as deadly.

The man glared her down, his pale green eyes narrowing as if in an inner debate. Must be the conflicting feelings of telling her or seeing what would follow those bold words she spoke.

**"You won't get another word out of me. Doctors don't take lives, Miss Lock."** He replied, a bitter smile present on his half-hidden face, which was partially concealed due to the black scarf he wore around his neck, mouth and nose. It seemed that stupidity had won out in that little debate of his.

Atania's sapphire eyes darkened, hinting to the guy that she was considering her next option carefully. She arched her left eyebrow, her eyes lightening a touch as she smiled viciously at him.

**"Your mistake, my friend. I may be a doctor, but I do believe I can make an exception when harm is being directed towards me, such as now."** She muttered before her hand flickered out, her sharp fingernails sinking deep into the flesh of his throat. She jerked her hand to the side, decapitating his head from his body. His body slumped down to the floor, his head rolling away, slowing to a stop as it touched the wall.

**"I don't take kindly to games such as these. I guess I'll find out my answers sooner or later. I don't really care at this point."** She grumbled under her breath, turning back to the sink so she could rid her flesh of his disgusting blood. She patted her hands dry, examining her perfect black fingernail polish. Once that was completed, she pulled out her cell phone and searched the contacts for a certain name, then pressed call.

The phone rang several times as she pressed it to her ear, waiting for a reply. The line clicked, a male voice breaking the silence. **"Hello?"**

**"Hey, it's Doctor Lock. I found a man decapitated in the women's bathroom. Send a dispatch team to clean up this mess."** She replied to the male voice, her tone calm and steady. She added just a touch of shock and surprise to her voice. She didn't want to seem guilty of this crime. Murder wasn't her thing, even if she had done it.

**"Right away, ma'am! Did you see who did it?"** The voice replied lightly. She heard him yell something at someone, a command to his current dispatch team. She paused in mid-thought, her mind tracing the events that led her to her position now in the bathroom.

**"No, sadly I did not, otherwise I would have attempted to capture him or her, for the police to deal with as they see fit."** Her tone sounded final, like she didn't expect any argument to her simple statement.

**"Yes, ma'am!"** She heard the click of the tone dial as he hung up, hurrying to tend to his newest assignment.

She grabbed her dirty clothes and stuffed them into a bag and set them aside, scribbling on it in marker 'Dirty Laundry' and then stared at her reflection in the mirror. She swirled her fingers through her hair, fixing it up into a ponytail, but her hair was still too long. The strands stretched all the way down to the base of her back. She quickly applied black eyeliner to her eyes and tapped at her cheeks with a light black powder, which contrasted with her pale skin.

She grabbed her makeup bag and hairbrush, swiftly exiting the bathroom. She stuffed the objects into her backpack and zipped it close. She pulled her jacket out from underneath it, throwing it on quickly. She placed the right strap of the backpack on her right shoulder, letting it dangle lazily against her back.

She stepped out of the waiting room, making sure the hall was empty as she made her way down it. Her boots tapped rather loudly, in the silence, against the marbled flooring. She hooked the nearest elevator and headed down to ground level.

It was time to head to the Main Office.


	8. 5: Is This What Drowning Feels Like?

**Author: **_Here's Chapter 5.  
_

* * *

**Chapter 5****:**

_Is This What Drowning Feels Like?_

The ocean churned as it rolled its water around in twisting currents. '_I'm falling.. I'm fal-_' A mind thought as the body fell, gaining speed as the water below reached up, sucking her into it's cold grasp.

Katherine was thrust down deep into the waters slippery blanket, it's mass simply covering her completely. She opened her eyes, feeling the salty sting against her white orbs as she scanned around.

Suddenly she felt a tug as an undercurrent dragged her down deeper into the water. She clawed at the water, trying to paddle towards the surface, but to no avail.

She felt her conscious slipping as the current trapped her, pushing her along its path. Her eyes slowly closed, her mouth slightly parting. She could feel the water slipping past her lips, down her throat, and into her body. She was going to drown.. This was it. She was going to drown.

Blackness enveloped her senses as she fell.

Seconds turned to minutes and soon her limp body was pushed towards an island a few miles out, arriving at its shoreline within minutes. The current left her lying on her stomach, salt water lapping lightly against her sides. She was a wash-up on this islands shore.

She shifted as she awoke, shaking her head like a dog. She felt utterly wet, from head to toe, from clothes to skin, inside and out. She quickly moved onto her side, her left hand supporting her as she coughed up water by the handful. When that was lessening she wiped her mouth with the back of her hand.

She rose shakily to her knees, but then collapsed onto all four, feeling the salty sting as water mixed with the bile in her throat. She released the contents within her stomach onto the sand, her body trembling.

With a final cough, she tried to rise to her feet once more and found herself successful this time as she stood. She shook, yes, but she was standing at least. She smiled with satisfaction, but this didn't last.

Her insides burned as the remnants of salt water mixed with her blood, causing her to hug her chest tightly, falling to her knees as she screamed in pain.

She leaned forward, clawing at her chest and stomach, but to no avail.

'_Someone! Help me!_' Her mind sobbed, but no words left her mouth, her teeth clenched together to hold in the pain.

She fell onto her right side, feeling the gritty wet sand under her wet clothes. She laid there for minutes, unable to even breathe correctly. The A-Virus was aggravated, and badly at that.

She was in so much pain that her consciousness wavered multiple times. She heard a motor off in the distance, drawing nearer and nearer to her location. She panted heavily, finally deciding to give in to the sweet darkness that whispered to her mind.

She surrendered completely to the darkness, slipping into a steady unconscious state, her body still as the Virus calmed down. She thought no more, at least not for awhile. Her body turned, resting with her back against the sand as the sun glared down from its distant spot.


	9. 6: Sighing Experience of the Madman

**Author: **_Chapter 6.~_

* * *

**Chapter 6****:**

_Sighing Experience of the Madman_

Dammit! She had slipped from his grasp, effectively getting away from him. His eyes glowed angrily as he cursed under his breath. He watched as the M2G Dogs (Cerberus –Umbrella Label) turned to face him, awaiting further orders from him and him alone. He sighed heavily, stepping out of the shadows.

**"Return to your cages and do not leave them unless I order otherwise."** The man spoke coolly as the dogs snarled slightly at him, but they obeyed the given command. They dashed past him, back down the tunnel to the laboratory. They were infected dogs, 'zombie mutts' as he sometimes called them, but at least they were obedient, thanks to the new developed strain of the old G-Virus.

He ran his hand through his thick locks of dark hair, an irritated sigh escaping from his lips.

How was he going to explain this to his colleagues? _The test results were perfect.. Oh.. Ya.. But sadly she escaped and plunged down into the sea! She'll come back in a few hours, just out exploring the water a bit!_ No, he wouldn't stand for the embarrassment this news would bring him. He wouldn't! He had to locate her and bring her back, immediately. And when he did, this time, he would make sure she couldn't run off a second time. Now the only problem would be to figure out which way the currents would take her.

He stepped over to the edge where she had jumped from. He tipped his head down, his narrowed eyes scanning the dark waters several feet below the drop-off. It was a long way down and he knew she would live. Of course she would.. Katherine had the A-Virus coursing through her veins. He knew she couldn't drown, but she could take in a lot of water, enough to feel like she was drowning. The Virus would not allow her to die so easily, and the fall wouldn't even faze her toughened body, another bonus of being infected with the A-Virus.

Since she would most likely 'drown'.. he wondered how her body and blood would react to a large amount of salt water.. How would the Virus inside her react? This nagged at his thoughts in a pestering manner that he detested.

His gaze flickered around the water and his lips almost broke into a grin when he saw the current from beneath the top layer of the water. It was slightly fast, midway between his left and straight ahead. His eyes looked up a bit, scanning the directed paths destination... A small island a few miles away, but with the currents speed he knew it wouldn't be long before she would arrive at it, a lost relic on its sandy shore.

He needed to go collect her before she could get away. This time he would restrain her, by force if needed.

He turned, heading back down the tunnel towards the labs. He'd take a boat, preferably one that was very fast and not on an almost empty tank like last time, with a syringe full of Ani-A, a compound that the Corporation had concocted to weaken an A-Virus subject, thanks to him. He had been the one to discover its key ingredient, a medical herb found only on a remote island off in the Pacific Ocean, uncharted on all the maps he had ever viewed.

He called this area the Sera-Island, mostly because his co-worker had been killed there. Sera Polane had been attacked and killed by one of the islands resident animals; the alligator. Thinking about Sera brought on a wave of pity and anger. Pity, because the man had died young at the age of 23, and anger, because he couldn't do anything to save him as he was ripped to shreds by the dangerous beast.

He focused on the task at hand, arriving at the labs. He skillfully weaved in between the lab stations, grabbing a metal case from Station 7, exiting through the back door towards the docking bay. He easily located a speed boat whose motor would be quite efficient in the manner that he needed it. He boarded the boat, started it and then began his track towards the island.

He guided the boat with the skills of a professional driver, whipping the steering wheel left and right to avoid any and all obstacles in his path, mostly rocks that poked out from under the water in random patches close to the docking bay area.

He allowed himself a brief second to glance down to the metal case, which was gripped tightly in his hand, while his other steered the boat.

'_Time to properly test the Ani-A in a real case. So far we've only used it during the sessions with the subjects when it was absolutely needed. Let's see just how effective it is outside of those boundaries._' His mind whispered to him. He smiled lightly, a fake gesture that he had perfected years ago.

Within a few minutes he had arrived at the island, killing the engine as it hovered just a few feet from the shoreline. He hopped off, knowing that the boat would not drift away. He combed the shore on foot until a faint shape caught his attention. He walked briskly over to it and noticed it was a body lying on its back in the sand. Just as he had figured. The smile faded.

He crouched beside the body, staring at its tilted head, closed eyes, barely moving chest as it breathed, and its clothing. Katherine. He sighed, lowering the case to the ground as he unclasped the side and opened it. He propped it open with his knee as he pulled out a syringe full of a golden brown liquid.

He pulled out a bottle of some other liquid from the case, which was meant to help the skin heal after injections and such, and poured a bit on the inside of her elbow, putting the bottle back in the case. He picked a swab up from the side of the case and dabbed at the liquid that was now on her skin, and then put the swab away.

He held up the syringe, flicking the tip with precision and then placed the point by the vein on her arm and pushed the needle into it. He pressed the plunger with his thumb, injecting the liquid into her. Once it was all gone from the syringe he put it back in its place in the case, which he shut, then went back to the boat to free his hands of it.

He returned to Katherine, who was groaning as she stirred in her state. Her eyes remained closed as her head looked up, her body shifting against the sand. He crouched, sliding his arms underneath her body. He lifted her, cradling her cold, wet body against his chest. She instinctively snuggled closer to the warmth his body radiated and sighed in her unconscious state. He felt his smile return, but this time it wasn't fake; it was genuine. He had a soft spot when it came to his dear little Katherine.

**"Time to get you home, Katherine."** He said as he turned and began walking back towards his borrowed boat. As if in response to his words, or from some dream or nightmare she was in, Katherine whimpered, tears streaming down her pale face. He spared a second to glance down at her, shocked at the tears that glistened on her cheeks. Why was she crying?

**"No.. You.. How... I.. Saw them.. Four.. Bigger... Brother!"** She whispered so low that he had almost missed the words. What? He couldn't comprehend the words he had just heard from the girl's lips. Brother? What was she dreaming about? Was she even dreaming?

He paused in his track, almost to the boat, but he stared down at her face. The tears had stopped as she went silent, breathing lightly. He resumed his walk, arriving at the boat finally, pushing his thoughts to the side. He shifted her in his arms so that he could tip the boats side towards him a bit. He raised the girl up and set her gently down on the side-bench of the boat.

He climbed in and started the boat, maneuvering it away from the island. He directed the boat towards the docking bay. Soon he arrived at the dock and pulled the boat to a halt, settling it close to the wooden rails. He attached a clip on his belt to the metal case, which would hold it in place at his side. It wasn't a large case and it was fairly light. Pretty small for a case, he mused silently.

He hopped off the boat and turned, using both arms to pick up the sleeping girl, who was still soaked from her watery adventure. He then proceeded to carry her back inside. He propped her against him as he clicked the door open, nudging it open with his foot. He stepped inside, again using his foot to push at the door, shutting it.

Once inside the lab he debated on what to do with her next. He set her down onto a lab table, empty of any objects that could prove harmful to her or that would simply get in his way. He unclipped the case, returning it to Station 7, and then moved back to Katherine's peaceful body, still trapped in a deep slumber.

**"Is she alright?"** A voice startled him as he turned to see who had spoken to him. People were busy walking around the large laboratory, studying samples in microscopes and testing things in containers while some were messing with small creatures such as birds or rats. They paid him no glance or word, consumed in their tasks.

His attention focused on the voice, which he had determined to be female. He smiled at the woman, her white lab coat hugging her slender body. **"She is in a sleeping state currently. Perfectly fine, I assure you, Miss Crane."**

**"I see. Well, sorry to interrupt you, Doctor."** She nodded her head, turning to leave his presence, but a warm hand on her shoulder stopped her. She glanced back at him, staring at his face with an arched eyebrow, raised in curiosity as to why he had stopped her.

**"Do me a quick favor, one I'd be most grateful for."** He replied to her startled expression. She nodded, so he continued. **"There's a metal case, small, in Station 7. Dispose of the syringe inside and put in its place another one with the Ani-A. Dispose of the wet swab as well, but be careful not to touch it directly. The liquid that was on it is highly dangerous when it comes into contact with Human skin. Then, leave the case in that Station; make sure it doesn't get moved from that location."** His tone was strict.

The female scientist nodded, **"Alright, Doctor. I'll see that it's done."**

He nodded, releasing her shoulder so that she could tend to his 'favor' without delay. He turned to face Katherine once more, her breathing slow and steady as it should be when in a slumbering condition. He tapped the side of his jaw with his left handed pointer finger, his brow furrow, seemingly deep thought.

**"What to do with you.. Eh, Katherine?"** He mused aloud, lowering his hand back to his side. He stepped towards the table, picking up the girl and held her close to him as he left that area, heading to one of the basement levels, one of the main areas for the Human subjects. He arrived at the location, via elevator, and stepped over to one of the back walls, which were lined with metal devices and machinery. He pivoted right, arriving at the spot he wanted. On the wall before him were metal bars, designed to hold a body to the wall and prevent it from moving around. Perfect. He chuckled lightly, a dry one at that.

He set her down for a second, pushing a button on his far right so that the metal bars would open. He lifted Katherine and set her into the correct position on the wall. He tapped the button with his free hand, the metal closing to hold her in place.

Her feet and wrists were pinned to the wall, as well as her waist and neck. She wouldn't be escaping this time. Her head rolled forward in her sleep, her body held upright by the bars and the small metal plate directly under her feet so that she wasn't dangling there. If she were at even a small fraction of her strength she could have easily broke free, but thanks to the Ani-A her energy was sapped.

**"Home again, Katherine."** He smiled.


	10. 7: Angered 'God' of the STARS Team

**Author: **_Chapter 7._

* * *

**Chapter 7****:**

_Angered 'God' of the Ex-S.T.A.R.S. Alpha Team!_

A short route was all it took to reach the lowest basement level of the facility. All it had required were feet to walk with, at a brisk pace, and an elevator to get him to the floor he needed. The stairs would have been better, but this man was in no mood for the joys he occasionally obtained from walking up or down the stairs.

Albert Wesker was in a dangerous mood, one that he had been in ever since he received the phone call concerning Chris and his team from his ally, Trace. Christopher had caused a commotion at a lab on the east coast, his team of misfit rogues skewering the facility for anything to help them in their little 'quest' to get rid of all of the remaining Umbrella labs. But the Lab they had broken into was not Umbrella's. It was SEMI's. Chris knew not of Wesker still living and Wesker hoped to keep it that way. He didn't need that measly human on his track again.

Thankfully the Tare Laboratory, located in Virginia, was mainly focused on DNA coding and recoding, biology and a bit of chemistry. It was almost laughable, really, except that he had been informed of something darker. A scientist had been at the facility, his knowledge of the A-Virus extremely high. Chris and the others had managed to capture him and had probably 'dealt' with the rest of the employees at that lab. No doubt they had been killed. This infuriated Wesker.

**"I'll make you regret the day you decided to go against me, Christopher!"** He could hear his past-self saying to Chris after their earlier confrontation, which had been in a smaller lab in Mississippi years ago when Umbrella had still been around.

**"There's nothing to regret, Wesker."** Chris had replied. **"Except not killing you sooner."**

He stormed out of the elevator, making his way down a hall, past all the current workers, who shied away from the negative waves of energy he was throwing off. They knew he was in a bad mood. It could easily be told by his clenched teeth, fisted hands, the dark manner by which he walked and his quick pace.

He shook his head quickly as some meager male scientist tried to speak to him, his words falling on deaf ears. He had no time for incompetent human weaklings at the moment. He vanished behind a set of double doors, into one of his 'Silent Chambers', which was basically like the training room. He always went here to work off built up pressure or to release some steam.

He quickly changed into more appropriate clothing for his practice. He picked a blank area, a small place set close to the back, meant for duels or spars. He eased back into the state of calm that he associated with preparing for the practice.

He picked a stance and slid into it, his body slightly crouched, his left hand extended out, palm forward, and his right hand halfway hidden behind his back, meant for protecting his back if an opponent figured it the best spot to attack. He began.

He performed a few basic movements, mostly; a combo'd punch ending with a kick upwards towards the jaw line of an average man's chin if he were in front of him, a sweep kick with such force as to break the feet of those unfortunate to face him, and a few reflex motions.

Three hours slid by and he hadn't even broken a sweat. He had managed to work off his anger and frustration. He decided to call it a day and head back to the labs to get some work done. He changed back into his normal clothes, his usual black outfit and trademark sunglasses. He pushed them gently up his nose, shielding his sensitive eyes.

He strode out of the darkened room, making his way up to the labs to continue his latest project; creating something similar to the Ani-A, but far more potent, for a longer time period hopefully. He took the stairs up, his signature smirk now present on his face.

He began to wonder who the scientist had been. His contact had only said that a scientist was taken, but never mentioned a name. Did Trace even know who? He faintly remembered Trace's words, spoken over the phone:

* * *

**_"__Hello?_**_**"** He answered his vibrating phone, holding it to his left ear._

**_"__Wesker, bad news. The lab on the northern tip of Virginia had been found in complete chaos earlier today. I'm up here with Remae Rodder, right now, with a cleanup crew, scanning it for info as to what happened.. We checked the sensors and data base on a still-working computer. Video camera feed showed that the attack had been placed by Chris Redfield and his little group. They took a scientist who had been here, one with high knowledge of the A-Virus. Your orders, sir?_**_**"** Trace's tone was empty, void of any emotion. He had always been good with hiding his feelings behind that bloody camo mask of his._

_Wesker was silent for a moment, the wheels in his head grinding to an abrupt halt. **"**_**_Christopher?__"_**

**_"__Yes, sir._**_**"** The man answered._

**_"__Check the lab thoroughly and get it cleaned up. Thankfully there are no B.O.W.'s to fuss over. If the lab is too far gone to salvage, then dispose of it with the self destruct sequence. Understood?_**_**"** Wesker stated in his cool voice, his face just as empty as the man who had delivered this news to him._

**_"__Right away, sir._**_**"** The line ended and he slid his phone back into his pocket. He visibly seethed with rage._

* * *

He shook his head, discarding the thought of that message from his mind. No need to get upset over spilled milk. He just hoped that Trace and Remae could clean up the mess, or completely erase it if necessary.

He sighed, his feet taking him into his private office at this lab, a small area hidden inside four sturdy concrete walls. There were no windows at all because he was underground. No point in looking at dirt, rocks and whatever else lay beneath the earth's crust in this area.

He sat at his desk, his mind shifting to the reports that had been thrown on his desk earlier that week. He picked it up carefully, his golden red eyes scanning the words carefully.

**"So.. We have another S.T.A.R.S.-like team, eh? I wonder how this.. R.A.S.P. Team would fair in the near future. I doubt they would prove as skillful as the Raccoon S.T.A.R.S. did back during the Spencer Mansion incident..."** His words trailed off as he remembered that night, always fresh on his mind when he thought of S.T.A.R.S. again.

He shook off the memories of his old team. He would deal with the survivors soon enough, possibly. Only Chris Redfield, Jill Valentine, Rebecca Chambers and Barry Burton had lived through that ordeal, not counting himself, plus they now had Billy Coen, Leon S. Kennedy, and the ever lovely Claire Redfield, survivors from the Raccoon City accident, all of whom were much older now.

Somehow they kept working their way into his field of play, disrupting and causing him more problems, costing him money that could be spent on more important things, but no matter.

Soon he would erase them forever, like a terribly long nightmare, finally coming to an end.

'_Soon, Chris. Not even you will stand in my way._'


	11. 8: Group Meeting, Part l

**Author: **_Chapter 8. This is a two-part section, connected with the next chapter, part 2._

* * *

**Chapter 8****:**

_Group Meeting, Part l_

A tall, lean male checked his watch with a glance of his blizzard blue eyes. 5:00 PM. He had expected Doctor Lock to have shown up already by at least 4:20. He remembered telling Sebastian that her presence was required immediately. She was late, but it couldn't be helped. She was a doctor, for all its worth. He, and all the others of the three teams, seemed to be sitting around the Main Office, a large conference room for overall meetings.

He was sitting at the head of the long wooden table, being of the highest rank in the room and all. He leaned back in his leather chair, observing the scene before him with interest.

He glanced around the room, examining all the people gathered together for this meeting. From Team Fox there was himself, Sentry Monroe, the team captain and overall superior and commander of the three groups. Off to his left sat his fellow team members. His team consisted of Silver LaNore, Jack Smith, Atania Lock (who still hadn't arrived yet), Jerick Alen, Adimiss Aion and Sebastian Aubrey. They seemed to always group together on the left side of the room, casually leaning against the wall or on the floor, backs propped against the concrete wall.

From that order: Silver was the master tech specialist and the youngest member to ever join the R.A.S.P. team in general. Jack was the team pilot and standard bowman. Atania was the team's medic and local senior doctor. Jerick was the scout and marksman with any gun or rifle. Adimiss was the chemical expert with a major in biochemistry and a minor in biology/chemistry. Sebastian was the soldier, the hand to hand combatant of the group. He was more of the ninja-type.

Towards the center of the room, gathered partially around the opposite end of the long table from him was Hawk's team, the third group. They were all sitting down in their seats, conversing over random topics of interest to them. The team consisted of Nicholas Lieght, Nora Alexander, Dominique Juliea, Aaron Rosaline, Alice Redfield, Jeska Birkin, Rakna Zelkine and Cerium Zelkine.

In that order: Nicholas was that team's respected captain with a military upbringing and a rifle expert. Nora was the team's medic and a genius with mathematical problems. Dominique was the team's scout and machinery expert. Aaron was the hacker with the ability of being able to get into anything, electronics-wise, which held information. He also had an extremely high IQ for his young age. Alice was the team's chemist with knowledge on almost all known chemical compounds. Jeska was the weapon specialist and vehicle expert with the capability of taking apart both a car and a gun and either making them better or putting them back together exactly as they were before. Rakna was the team's skilled sniper and street fighter. Cerium was the bomb/explosive expert and mechanic.

His gaze flickered over to his right, which sat the members of Team Iven, the second group. Most were seated but a few stood and leaned down into their heated debate over whether the government should make marijuana legal or not. It was a rather silly topic to discuss, but at least it kept them from bothering him. In Team Iven were Solilivon Verifire, Vincent Chist, Benjamin Leon, Damien Sabria, Gabriel Renee, Lucas Windchester and Locus Windchester.

In that order: Solilivon was the team's captain and expert driver, with medals showing in his house and on his desk of his time spent in tournaments for race car driving. He had won many, but had lost a few in the process. Vincent was the team's standard medic and the silent memory of the group. He was intelligent, with a very high IQ. Benjamin was the team's pilot and a weapon fanatic. He adored guns, knives, explosives, etc., because of his fascination of the military and machinery. Damien was the machine technician. His bright personality and chippy attitude always helped to ease any tension and make people laugh. When he was down, all hell broke loose. Gabriel was the communications specialist. She hardly left her office, where she conveyed messages back and forth between the groups and observed their movements on small monitors. She was the silent watcher. Lucas and Locus, twins, were the soldiers of the group, both very skilled in fights. Lucas, the brother, was the crafty-sneaky type while Locus, the sister, was the strategic-witty type, both excellent with a knife.

With the groups all assembled, except for Doctor Lock, it was almost time to give the meeting. He would have to wait for Lock to arrive so that he could begin. He glanced down at his watch. 5:20 PM. He sighed, resting his head against the table's surface. It felt of normal temperature to him.

He felt a hand rest on his left shoulder. He raised his head and his sapphire eyes met golden orbs.

**"Are you alright?"** Asked Silver as she removed her hand from his shoulder after she had his attention.

He nodded his head, **"Quite alright, but thank you for asking."**

She tipped her head forward in an elegant little nod, turning to leave him be after his condition was confronted and received with an 'I'm fine' type attitude. She acted so mature for one being the youngest of them all. This amused him.

He watched her head back to her team members, dropping back into their discussion almost instantly.

After what felt like hours, but was really only minutes, the double doors opened and in stepped the Doctor they had been waiting for. **"Glad you could make it, Doctor."**


	12. 9: Group Meeting, Part ll

**Author: **_This is part 2. I hope I portrayed Ricin correctly, along with the Lethal Injection Method.. and all the other medical stuff I threw in there. I give credit of the information to the sources I checked on google._

* * *

**Chapter 9****:**

_Group Meeting, Part ll_

Her phone beeped loudly, a phone call trying to get her attention. She stopped in her jogging, on a side walk almost to the building where the meeting would take place. She pulled her phone out and opened it, holding it against her ear. **"Yea?"**

**"Where are you, Atania? Mister Steven's surgery is in a few minutes, the one you are supposed to be in charge of."** A soft voice answered. Mira Bradley, her co-worker/assistant nurse.

**"Either delay it for later on this week, or get another doctor to fill my spot. I have business to tend to so I may be busy for a few days, depending on what Captain Monroe says."** She replied, her voice light and easygoing.

She heard a pause before Mira responded, **"Alright, doctor. I'll see if Doctor Miles will fill the spot for you, or if we can reschedule it."**

**"Thank you, Mira."** She smiled into the phone.

**"Always welcome, Atania."** She hung up and put the phone away and returned to her jog. Soon she arrived at the building, entering it with ease since she knew the building like the back of her hand. She made her way to the meeting room, pushing open the double oak doors.

All heads turned to spare her a quick glance before returning to their conversations. She nodded to them just as Captain Monroe spoke to her from his position at the head of the table.

**"Glad you could make it, Doctor."** She smiled at her Captain, nodding her head. **"What took you so long?"**

**"I had to finish up with what I was doing. I am a doctor, after all."** She stated and he seemed to understand since he nodded.

**"Alright, get seated everyone. Time to begin."** Captain Monroe replied, leaning forward in his seat, propping his chin up with his palm, his elbow resting against the table's surface.

Everyone shifted around, taking their seats assigned to them. Once settled, all eyes turned to look at Captain Monroe, his expression lacking in emotion.

**"So what's going on that requires us all to meet?"** A voice spoke up above the silence. Damien.

**"The last meeting was right before that riot attack at the Okano Company, the one we barely had enough time to prevent, thanks to an anonymous tip from a city payphone..."** Another voice, female this time. Gabriel.

**"Another attack being plotted?"** Solilivon asked, shifting nervously in his seat.

Captain answered them as best as he could, given the limit knowledge he had of the situation. **"This meeting has been called because I've been noticing an irregularity, similarities, in a few of the cases that have settled on my desk within the last two years. Like with that warehouse case.. All those civilians were found together, 12 in all. And those 18 missing people-"** He was interrupted by a low voice.

**"And let us not forget two of our earlier cases, that of Jacob Kensey and Laura Wilson."** Atania replied. She was sitting cross-legged, left over right leg, her gaze locked onto her Captain's face.

Captain Monroe nodded. **"Indeed. Did you happen to see the bodies, Doctor?"** All eyes turned to Atania.

**"I was the one that discovered the injection punctures on Jacob's palm, but the case of Laura was handled by Doctor Miles. I did my own little research from a bit of tissue from around the punctures and a blood sample from the body. That was no ordinary compound. Before I get into that, though, I should give you a brief bit of information on three major drugs used in lethal injections. Almost any drug can prove fatal if used incorrectly, during an overdose, but since that isn't the case here, this not being an overdose mind you, I want to point out the three major drugs."** She paused in her words, glancing at everyone present.

They were all either shocked or awed by her knowledge of medical things. She scoffed; she was a doctor! This was common knowledge to her! Captain Monroe's eyebrows were raised but he tried to hide it by coughing into his closed right fist. **"Continue, Doctor."** He ushered her on.

She held up three fingers on her left hand; pointer finger, middle finger and ring finger. With her right handed pointer finger she hovered it over her ring finger. **"Sodium Thiopental, which is used to induce unconsciousness."** She used her pointer finger to lower that finger, then hovered it over the middle finger.**"Secondly, Pancuronium Bromide, Pavulon, which causes muscle paralysis and respiratory arrest."**She lowered that finger, then hovered her finger over the final finger, that being the pointer finger. **"And then Potassium Chloride, to stop the heart."** She folded that finger down, crossing her arms against her chest.

**"Explain to us non-medical personnel as to what those chemicals are in further detail, Doctor. I'm curious now."** A voice said, a few seats down from her own; Jack.

**"May I, Doctor?"** Nora asked, off towards the end of the table.

Atania glanced at Nora, her left eyebrow arching slightly. Nora was an intelligent person when it came to medicine, being as she was a fellow medic, but not a certified doctor like she was. **"Sure."** She replied, nodding.

Nora smiled, turning to face the gathered group. **"I'll start from the end and work my way up. Potassium Chloride, KCI, is a metal halide salt composed of potassium and chloride. In its pure state, it is odorless and has a white or colorless vitreous crystal appearance, with a crystal structure that cleaves easily in three directions. Potassium chloride crystals are face-centered cubic, hn."** She paused, raking her brain for further information on the content.

**"Some cardiac surgery procedures cannot be carried out on the beating heart. For these procedures, the surgical team will bypass the heart with a heart-lung machine and inject potassium chloride into the heart muscle to stop the heartbeat."** Atania tossed in.

A new voice rose up, startling everyone. **"The lethal effects of potassium chloride overdoses have led to its use in lethal injection, as the third of a three-drug combination. Additionally, KCl is used (albeit rarely) in fetal intracardiac injections in second- and third-trimester induced abortions. Jack Kevorkian's thanatron machine injected a lethal dose of potassium chloride into the patient, which caused the heart to stop functioning, after a sodium thiopental-induced coma was achieved. A similar device, the German 'Perfusor', also uses potassium chloride as a suicide aid."** Everyone spared a look at Vincent as he settled back into his seat, smiling at himself for remembering that from medical school.

**"So basically high doses can cause cardiac arrest and rapid death."** Nora concluded.

**"What about the other two specified chemicals?"** Captain Monroe inquired curiously.

**"Pancuronium Bromide, the second chemical.."** Atania muttered, then raised her voice slightly to continue. **"It has no hypnotic effects, and, if the anesthetic agent used in lethal injection is ineffective, an individual could, it is presumed, never achieve unconsciousness, and thus be able to feel all of the pain associated with the procedure, but unable to cry out or move due to the pancuronium's complete paralytic action."**

**"Basically full paralysis while being partially conscious, right?"** Jack asked, tilting his head to the side. Atania nodded her head and he straightened his.

**"The first drug mentioned was Sodium Thiopental. Following intravenous injection this drug rapidly reaches the brain and causes unconsciousness within 30 to 45 seconds. At one minute, the drug attains a peak concentration of about 60 percent of the total dose in the brain. Thereafter, the drug distributes to the rest of the body and in about 5 to 10 minutes the concentration is low enough in the brain such that consciousness returns."** Nora went on to further describe the deadly drug.

**"Don't forget, Atania and Nora, a very large dose is given to ensure rapid loss of consciousness. Although death usually occurs within ten minutes of the beginning of the injection process, some have been known to take longer."** Vincent cut in, adding in his knowledge on the drug compound. Atania nodded.

**"I didn't forget, Vince."** Atania chuckled lightly. Nora smiled and nodded.

**"I see.. So to bring us back to the topic beforehand, what compound was found in Jacob's body that resulted in his death?"** Captain Monroe asked, his tone amused.

**"A rarely used drug called Ricin."** Atania replied, noting the widened eyes on Vincent's face and the strangled gasp from Nora.

Vincent stood up in a split second, slamming his left palm down against the table, his jaw clenched tightly.**"Why the hell would anyone commit suicide, even more so with Ricin?"** He visibly trembled, shaking badly from his anger. He hated suicidal people.

Atania looked up at Vincent's face, her own a mask of collected calm. **"It's an effective means to rid yourself of future pain. To end your suffering. Not everyone is strong like you, Vince."**

He let her words sink in, nodding his head and sat down, once more calm.

**"Tell us a bit about Ricin and possibly why Jacob might have chosen it as his ending instrument."**Damien's gaze had darkened during the entire talk of chemicals and injections.

Atania turned her sapphire eyes to stare around the group. **"Alright. It's important for you to understand the drug in order to get a better understanding, personal feelings aside."**

She uncrossed her arms, letting them lay in her lap, her feet still crossed.

**"Ricin is a poison, extracted from castor beans. Its forms vary. It can come in a powder, a mist, a pellet, or dissolved into a liquid, such as a drink. It causes poisoning by getting inside the cells of a person's body and stopping them from making the proteins they need. Without these proteins, the cells die off. This will harm the whole body, eventually, and the person will die."**

**"There's more, isn't there?"** Captain Monroe whispered, his features taking on a disturbed expression.

Atania nodded, but it was Nora that spoke up, **"The poisoning cannot spread from person to person, it isn't likely to be accidental. It would take a planned act to make Ricin and use it to poison people, including oneself, unless obtained through means.. Illegal."** She folded her arms on the table, sighing.

**"Seeing as we discovered the two puncture wounds I would likely guess he tried once but missed the vein, then the other mark would be where he actually made it, injecting it into himself. Unless he double dosed. Two holes for double the effect. But! There's also that suspicion of murder. This isn't 100 percent sure, either way. We have to consider all options and go from there."** Atania pursed her lips in thought, a puzzled expression on her youthful face.

**"Any specific symptoms when Ricin is used?"** Gabriel spoke up, looking at everyone quickly before facing Atania.

**"It varies with how you come into contact with it and the dosage received. If the case is severe, such as this, many organs may be affected. I won't go into detail on the mist, pellets or powder since they aren't the current case. Injection is the concern of which I will speak of."** Atania stood up, walking swiftly over to the white board.

She quickly uncapped the marker for the board and scribbled neatly a single word on the board: **Injection**.

She capped the marker and tapped the space beside the word, glancing at everyone. They nodded and she turned to write more words on the board, underneath the first word.

She wrote **Symptoms** and underlined it quickly. She then scribbled down a few words beneath it in a column shape. _Flu-like in appearance_, _nausea_, _vomiting_, _lack of energy_, _possible pain_ and _swelling by puncture_. She tapped at the board after she recapped the marker.

**"As you can see the symptoms aren't long in list form, but they are still signs shown by the suffering individual."** Atania explained, setting the marker down in its place on the railing part of the board.

She wiped her hands as she went on, **"Injecting Ricin into a person may cause flu-like symptoms including nausea, vomiting and lack of energy. There may be pain and swelling by the spot of the injection. An injection of a small amount of Ricin will cause the death of cells or tissue and stomach bleeding. It also will cause many of the body's organs to shut down."** She circled the room, staring down at each member of the three gathered groups. **"Oh, and let's not forget that it also depends on the purity of this chemical."**

**"Let me add something, Atania."** Nora stood up, stepping over to the white board after Atania had nodded her approval. She took the marker, uncapped it with her teeth, and wrote roughly _500 Micrograms _and recapped it, setting it back down.

**"If Ricin is injected or inhaled, as little as 500 micrograms of it would be enough to kill an adult, which is the amount that would fit on the head of a pen. If more is used.. death is surely a certainty as the percent of survival rate decreases and the risk of death increases. Understand?"** Everyone nodded as Nora returned to her seat.

**"Exactly as she said. This is true, especially for younger or older people because of the difference in immunity levels. A middle-aged person, around.. 30 to 50.. would probably survive it, even if only barely, because they are most likely more fit, but the higher the dosage, the more likely that death will follow that choice. It really varies on the individual, the amount taken, the time involved and how they took it."**

**"How long..?"** Locus spoke, her voice soft and barely a whisper.

**"How long it takes?"** Atania asked in a questioning tone. Locus nodded. **"Death from Ricin poisoning could occur within 36 to 48 hours after coming in contact with it. If a person has serious symptoms and lives for five days, death is unlikely."**

Locus exhaled a shaky breath, her 19-year-old features contorted with emotional pain. Atania wanted to comfort her, but the girl's brother beat her to it. Lucas wrapped his arm around her shoulder, pulling her towards him in a hug, patting her back as she tried to catch her breath. What was wrong with her?

**"You alright?"** She could see Benjamin staring at her, but her mind was lost in thought. She couldn't speak, her breath taken away. All she could see through her unfocused eyes was Locus' pained face. Why.. why was she so confused about that? She barely knew the girl. They had only seen each other on occasional dual-team missions or when they passed each other in the offices or hallways. She rarely greeted the younger girl.

She took a shaky breath of her own, nodding towards Benjamin. **"Yea, I'm fine. Sorry, I just.. got lost in my thoughts."** She tipped her head back, a smile now present on her face.

**"You sure that was all? There's not anything bothering you?"** Benjamin tried to dig deeper with his wordy shovel.

But he obviously didn't know that the shovel he used wouldn't be able to dig into the hole; there was no hole to dig in. It was that simple.

Atania nodded her head. **"As I said before, I'm fine."** He seemed to understand that he had entered barren terrain and retreated, nodding his head as he turned to face the main Captain.

Atania stood up, placing her splayed hands down onto the table. She took a deep breath and made the plunge. **"Jacob Kensey died within 5 hours due to the high quantity of Ricin, but that's not it. It was pure, liquid Ricin."**


	13. 10: Simple Task? Hardly!

**Author: **_Chapter 10._

* * *

**Chapter 10****:**

_Simple Task? Hardly!_

Albert stood in front of his bathroom mirror, his normally perfect blonde locks soaking wet. They dangled down around his face like mini snakes, teasing him with their current imperfect form. He ruffled his hair a bit with his left hand, sighing heavily as he stared deeply into the mirror.

His arch-fiend red eyes were slowly returning to that more solid color that he mostly showed. His lips were tightened into a thin line. His perfect nose was.. well, perfect. He quickly slicked back his hair into it's perfect appearance and left the bathroom, returning to his room.

He had received a voice recording from an.. ally of his in one of the R.A.S.P. teams. Dangerous information. The fact that the R.A.S.P group still remained unaware of the A-Virus wasn't a total shock to him. What shocked him the most was that one of those goddamn doctors from the hospital had discovered the puncture wounds he had left on Kensey's body the night he had taken his life. The recording had told him such.

He had heard her proud voice above the rest of the group and all of the comments her words brought up. She spoke of Jacob Kensey and gave details about the chemical involved in his death and such, information that he didn't want known, but was too late to do anything about. It couldn't be helped.

Her name had been mentioned several times throughout the recording but it slipped his mind.. Oh yes! He remembered her being called Atania. Yes, that was her name. Her name felt bitter on his mind and brought back demonic images from his past that he had deemed unnecessary to keep but couldn't seem to shake away.

He remembered the first night he had met Atania Lock.. Yes, she had been a beautiful, young woman, he admitted, but she was still only one of their.. toys. She'd been played with before him so he had wanted nothing to do with her, but Crow had been proud of her. His favorite subject before Katherine.

Atania had been injected with the A-Virus, the strongest and most powerful strain of it in the very least. The Tira-Ax Strain. He knew of the ranking system within the subjects, but her 'rank' was a mystery. Was she superior to the rest of them? A new version? He knew his son, not mentioned due to the issues it would imply, was exactly like this woman. They both had those eyes of sapphire, so dark that they seemed like the oceans floor.

He growled in frustration, trying to shake the thought of her from his mind. She had once been Crow's pet and now she was the senior Doctor in the R.A.S.P. group and the medic of Team Fox. She had managed to escape Crow, at a young age nonetheless. It had been a real shock when she vanished from the face of the earth for quite awhile. She had been so strong, a possible future ally whom he would have kept around if she had been willing and on his side. But now she was a potential enemy, one who was fairly close or could even surpass his own immense power.

His son had been in an accident and the only survival option for him had been the A-Virus injection. It had saved his life, and made him extremely enhanced, such as stronger, higher IQ level, shift in eye color, and perfect senses, but his temper.. It flared just like his father's. What Albert had forgotten about was that his son now suffered from Dissociative Identity Disorder, or Multiple Personalities. He had only ever seen glimpses of these other personalities, well hidden by his son.

From all the subjects, there had only been two Unknown-ranked A-Virus carriers: Atania and his son.

He shook with rage as he remembered Atania's last words to him before she had vanished entirely: **"_You and this entire sick, fucking twisted world will burn beneath my fingertips. Say hello to the Devil for me. I'll be sending you to meet him personally. Mark my words, Wesker; because I'll do them..._"**Then she had faded like the shadow she was.

He needed to capture her. Crow had specifically requested her being brought to him ALIVE and unharmed, not a single scratch on her. He would rough her up, of course, seeing as how the A-Virus would immediately repair all the damage he would deal. Oh no, it wouldn't be anything permanent. He knew how painful a broken leg would be, but she would recover from it within a short time period.

He slid out his phone, flipping it open with his thumb, tapping a few keys on the pad. He pressed call when a contact's info flashed on the screen, holding it to his ear.

A voice answered after the first ring. **"Why hello. Lovely of you to call."** The voice was smiling into the phone, he could sense it.

**"I suppose."** Was all Albert's reply consisted of, as usual.

**"To what do I owe this astounding call to? Business?"** The voice's tone was mocking, so much like his own used to be.

He could hear faint voices in the background on the other end of the phone.

**"Still at work?"** Albert raised an eyebrow, but of course the other person wouldn't see this. **"I thought that petty meeting ended an hour ago?"** It was well past 7:30 PM.

A soft chuckle from the voice before it answered. **"It did, and yes, I'm still technically at work, seeing as I am in my office."**

**"What a coincidence."** Wesker muttered under his breath.

**"I heard that."** The voice purred.

**"Of course you did. Now, on to business. Within your group you have a highly important individual that I have need of. The one you sent the recording of. She was once a subject in SEMI. An A-Virus subject."** Albert sighed heavily, waiting for the voice to say something. He heard the door click open in the room that the voice was in and footsteps.

**"The Doctor? Oh she's perfectly fine!"** The voice spoke aloud in response to Albert's words, to fool the person who had entered his office. Once the door clicked shut the voice whispered under his breath, **"Atania? I didn't know she had the A-Virus inside her. Who wants her, because I doubt you do."**

Albert laughed, a low note pitching forward. **"Only a few know of her secret, I must say. Remember the Doctor I told you about? Crow? She was once his and he wants her back, seeing as she is a special case. Get her away from the group and knock her out. Bring her to me. Understood?"** Albert tilted his head, listening to the voice's steady breathing.

**"Ok, I'll see that it's carried out."** The voice seemed a bit startled as he got ready to hang up, but Wesker cut him off.

**"Make it swift. Time is of the essence. Things are about to go down that mankind will not be ready for."** Albert hung up after he said that, putting the phone away.

The plan was on its first stage of starting and he was going to eliminate all obstacles that would get in his way. He would make sure of that this time.


	14. 11: Free Bound or False Hope?

**Author: **_Chapter 11._

* * *

**Chapter 11****:**

_Free Bound or False Hope?_

Movement caught the attention of one of the corner-cameras, its lenses locked on the figure trapped to the wall. It beeped as its focus zoomed in on the figure. She was stirring.

She rolled her head around, groaning as she slowly came to consciousness, her eyes fluttering open. She peered around through heavy eyelashes, her mind reeling with questions. Where was she? What had happened? Why was she so weak? The last thing she remembered was plunging deep into the wa-... She suddenly remembered the feeling of drowning.

She noticed the cool sensations that held her body in place. She discovered, with a slight turn of her head, that she was against a wall and those cold things against her were metal bars, holding her to the wall. One on each leg and arm, one around her waist and one around her neck.

She had barely any freedom to move, just a bit with her knees and elbows, and a slight turn of her head. That was basically it.

Her heightened hearing instantly detected the set of footsteps on the other side of the metal door across from her. She rolled her head forward, freezing, her eyes shutting closed.

The footsteps drew nearer and the sound of the door opening alerted her to the individual entering the room.

**"I know you're awake, Katherine. The camera's see all, my dear."** A cool voice stated from in front of her. She peered down at him through half closed lashes, noticing the lab coat he had deemed necessary to wear.

She rolled her head back, opening her eyes fully as she gazed down upon his form. He seemed tired, yet energetic. His youthful features didn't betray him though, showing nothing. He was anxious, she could tell, by the way be kept cracking his fingers.

**"You know.. Scowling doesn't suit you, Kathy."** The man purred.

**"My name isn't Kathy-"** She started to say, but he cut her off swiftly.

**"How would you know? You can't even remember much from your past, can you? No? Didn't think so."** He smiled lazily, a predatory expression present on his face.

She turned her head, trying to rid her face of the 'scowl'. He had a point, whether she liked it or not. She wouldn't give him the satisfaction of her admitting so.

**"Oh.. Poor Katherine. Are you uncomfortable on the wall? Well, too bad. It's one of your.. punishments for escaping. I warned you, you know. Should have listened to me, tsk, tsk."** He cooed playfully, wagging his finger up at her. She seemed to ignore his words, keeping her gaze away from him.

She wanted nothing more than to get away but the metal restricted almost all movement. She instead settled on merely glaring at the far wall, the one directly to her right, her eyes noticing the camera that had been watching her.

**"No witty comeback, eh? Is this the silent treatment you're giving me? How pathetic. I almost miss that tongue of yours..."** He sighed, shaking his head.

**"Crow.. Why did you bring me back?"** Her voice was shaky and ragged, tired sounding.

Crow looked up at her, his eyes widening. **"Finally.. you speak to me. To answer your question, anyways.. because you aren't allowed to leave. You're a subject and you should know by now that subjects have no place out in the world besides a lab-"**

**"That isn't a goddamn answer! That's just your shitty attempts to keep me chained like a dog! Well, Crow, I'm not a fucking anim- AHHHH!"** She was cut off as a bullet entered her left shoulder, cutting into her muscle area. Crow held a gun up, a sleek grey pistol, aimed at her face. **"What the hell, Crow?"**

**"That was for the language. Ladies of your grace shouldn't be tainted by such filth and this-"** He fired a bullet into her left kneecap. She bit back the pain. **"-is for the backtalk and I think you should watch yourself. I'm being merciful by shooting merely a kneecap and a shoulder."** He slid the gun back into its holster, hidden within his lab coat.

She felt blood ooze from her lips as she held in the pain, the wounds ejecting the bullet shards, closing and healing quickly. The two bullets clinked against the lab floor.

When the pain vanished she gasped out, panting like a dog as she tried to catch her breath. **"You sick, littl-"** She closed her mouth when Crow reached for the gun, raising his lab coat up a bit to tap his fingers on the metal weapon.

**"What was that? I didn't quite hear you. Speak up. Go on, I dare you."** His eyes had narrowed, darkening. She said nothing. **"That's what I thought."** He smiled and released the edge of his coat, crossing his arms against his chest.

**"Now, as I was saying.. Where would you even go to if you managed to fully escape? Your family members are all dead, your one friend vanished, you have barely any memory as to who you were when you were human..."** He cocked his head to the side, staring intently at her. She focused her eyes on his feet, not speaking.

**"Can't we just be fucking civilized for one goddamn second, Katherine? I hate inflicting pain, but I hate being ignored even more. Don't make me be the one to break you.."** He sighed, stepping towards her.

She glared down at him, her eyes as white as snow; frosty and cold.

**"How about a truce then? An agreement? Let's see.. I let you down, so you don't have to be stuck up there until I say otherwise, and you behave. Sound good to you, dear?"** He tapped his jaw with his finger in a thoughtful gesture.

She scoffed silently. Behave in order to be partially 'free'? Well, it was the best option she had at the moment. "**Fine..**"

**"What was that you said? I didn't quite catch that. Would you please repeat it for me-"** He arched an eyebrow as she cut him off.

**"Fine! I'll behave!"** She hissed roughly, her head snapping forward to glare down at him. If only looks could kill.. She would have destroyed him years ago.

**"Good, we have an understanding then, but first let me warn you, in case you stupidly decide to go against your behaving part of the agreement. If you make even one attempt to escape... I cannot guarantee your safety. If you do as you have just said you would, to behave of course, then everything will go smoothly, without the need for violence. Now that this is clear, let's get you down. You must be tired from your trip in the tunnel and the ocean."**

He stepped over to her left, which was his right, and tapped a button on the wall, swiftly moving back over in front of her.

With a whirling of gears, hidden in the wall behind her, she was released from her position. Her legs, probably from not being used recently, couldn't support her weight. This caused her to fall towards the ground, but warm arms caught her and held her. She looked up at the face of Crow, his arms acting as a stabilizer for her body. When he felt she was ready to try and stand he set her down gently.

Her legs almost gave out, but she caught herself with the help of his extended arm. **"Thanks.."** She muttered. He guides her towards a chair to set her down and she willingly collapsed into it, sighing heavily. He crouched down in front of her, tilting his head at her.

**"What?"** She lazily looked at him, noting the blank stare he gave her.

**"Hungry? Thirsty?"** He asked.

**"No-"** Right on cue her stomach growled, almost as if trying to defy her words. She felt her face turn pink as he chuckled at this. **"Well.. Maybe a little.."** She was startled when he held out his hand to her, standing up.

**"Come on, let's get you something to tame that stomach of yours."** He smiled as she hesitantly took his offered hand, standing up. She staggered, but his arm snaking around her waist held her up. **"Lean on me. It'll help to take a bit of the weight off your feet."**

**"Are you calling me fat?"** She growled at him, a truly animalistic sound that she shouldn't have been able to make given her human heritage, but the virus in her changed that.

**"Not at all, Katherine. I don't strive to offend the female appearance, especially not one as beautiful as you are. It's the farthest thing from my mind, I assure you."** He replied smoothly.

**"Smooth talker.."** She grumbled under her breath, but he only chuckled in response.

He helped her out of the room, guiding them down a narrow hallway and into an elevator. He tapped the button that had 2F written on it. The elevator closed its metal doors, jerking lightly as it made its way up to that floor. The elevator came to a halt, a ding echoing around the small area as the doors slid open. Then they stepped out.

**"Almost there, my dear."** He assured her as he walked forward, her slender body leaning against his skinny, taller frame. They entered a small hallway and he pushed open metal doors once they reached the end and then entered the facility's cafeteria.

It was of medium size, large enough to hold a large group of people but not large enough to fit ten cars in a square shape. People bustled around the room, trays full of various foods and drinks. They sat at metal tables, eating and conversing together, or doing work in written form.

Heads turned as they entered, nodding kindly at Crow before staring at her. They seemed to be curious as to her but said nothing. Just an occasional 'Good evening Crow' or 'Hello Crow', nothing more.

He steered her toward a small table fit for only two, setting her down in one of the seats. **"Now, what would the lovely lady like to have?"** He produced a notepad from within his lab coat, and a pencil from his pocket, acting as a waiter would.

**"Hm.. I would like.. Mash potatoes with brown gravy, macaroni and cheese, chicken, a roll with a side of butter and... perhaps a few pieces of bacon?"** She said.

**"And to drink?"** He looked up after he had her order written on the notepad.

**"Something green, perhaps a mellow yellow?"** He nodded as she finished her order. He stuffed the pencil back into his coat and turned, leaving her alone.

She stared off into space as she waited. A few minutes later he arrived back at the table, carrying two trays. He set the trays down, shifting the drinks onto the table and the plates before their seats. He took the trays away and reappeared, taking his seat across from her.

She eyed his plate, the exact same as hers.

**"Hm?"** He noticed her staring as he picked up his fork and spoon.

**"Nothing."** She ignored him as she stabbed at her potatoes and gravy silently, shoveling a spoonful into her mouth.

He watched her curiously, smiling at her. She had animal-like qualities, mostly when it came to food or the emotion of anger. It also came into play when she was forced into submission, but she wasn't a shape shifter like a few of the A-Virus carriers.

She sipped at her mellow yellow, trying to ignore Crow's rude staring. She wondered what was going through his mind, why he was staring so intently at her.

They ate in silence. When their meal was finished, Crow disposed of their empty plates and sat back down across from her, watching her. She sighed heavily, smiling lightly. **"Thanks for the food."** She said softly.

**"Thank you for being civilized."** He shot back. She nodded, staring down at her hands, fingers interlocked together with the opposite hand.

**"Are you alright?"** He inquired, noticing the silent demeanor she had taken up.

**"Yeah.."** She glanced up at him. **"What was I like as a human?"** She asked, her tone confused.

Crow's eyes widened. **"That's what you've been thinking about?"**

She shook her head. **"It only occasionally crossed my mind. So what was I like?"**

He pursed his lips in thought, leaning back in his chair. He sighed and began the tale she wanted to hear.

**"You were shy. A very quiet girl who seemed to not mind being alone. You loved solitude and sought no comfort from relations of any sort. You were about... 1 and a half, I believe, when I first met you, but that's beside the point. You had only one friend or at least that's what I was told by your mother, a small boy named Sebastian. You both got along real well, for kids I mean. Your mother had been a store manager while your stepfather had been a drunken fool. He.. abused your mother and beat you more often than I could count. You were so young when you turned 12, but so mature for your age."** He paused.

She hesitantly spoke, **"I don't understand-"** She froze, her hands untwining from each other. Her left hand reached up to touch the shallow mark at the base of her throat, her fingertips brushing against it. Her scar.

**"Your stepfather gave you that. He was badly drunk one night when you were about.. 13, more so then normal, and you somehow got on his nerves as you played with your favorite teddy bear.. He took out a six inch blade and charged at you. You were so little that he thought he could easily over power you, but he miscalculated. He swung at you with the knife, but you knee'd his crotch, and hard at that I give you credit for.. He brought the knife down toward you and stabbed your neck. You were rushed to the hospital soon after. It shouldn't have left a mark, should have healed completely, but it didn't."** He spoke softly, his tone almost casual, but she could hear the pain underneath it. Pain?.. Why was that there?

**"How do you know so much about.. my past?"** She dug deeper, leaning forward in her chair. She only knew bits and pieces from her younger experiences and that was only from dreams, the journal she had apparently written when she was human and from stories told of her, plus random memories she had unlocked.

**"I watched over you. My sister had dated your mother's brother, your uncle Marcus, before she passed away, therefore I visited a lot back then. This was before I joined SEMI, mind you. I was the one who rushed you to the hospital, Katherine."** He stated, smiling at her sadly.

She couldn't breathe, couldn't speak, and couldn't think. Her brain had frozen, her heart had stopped and her body was stiff. Her chest heaved as it tried to force air into her lungs.

She leaned back in her chair, rubbing her nose with her hand softly.

She was at a loss for breath for nearly five minutes before she remembered what she was; she didn't need to breath, but it was one of the many human traits she still clung to. She took a deep breath to steady herself.

She casted a glare towards Crow, his eyes locked on her face. **"And what of my real father? Mother never informed me as to his whereabouts before she lost her sanity.."**

Crow's eyes darkened as he looked away, his mind trailing back to the past. **"He was killed in a war, off in Europe, where he had been stationed on the border that separates France and Germany. He had been the Captain for the FRD, the Field and Rescue Division, for the United States Army. At the time you were about.. 2, almost 3, years old.. The war had been waged between the United States and Germany. It was a pointless war, but nonetheless lives were lost, such as your father's. The war only lasted two years, thankfully, ending with the Peace Negotiation Agreement."** His tone had iced over. He had always been fond of James, the true and real father of Katherine.

Her expression turned sour as she digested this new info, storing it away for later. **"What was his name?"**She cautiously asked, leaning her head forward to blankly stare at him.

**"James."**

**"Seeing as I have little memory of most of my past, and I can only remember my first name, can you at least tell me his full name?"** She ground her teeth together in annoyance, but this was not directed towards him. It was directed at her chaotic past and the events that fate had planned for her. It seemed that fate did have a twisted sense of humor, after all.

**"James Elexas Mistle."** He responded, tilting his head to the side slightly.

**"So my name is Katherine Mistle?"** She asked, curiosity sneaking into her voice.

He shook his head, **"To be precise.. your full name had been Katherine Acela Mistle, at least it was until your mother married that.. creature of a stepfather, Brandon."**

**"What did it change to?"**

**"Katherine Acela Pridox."** He coolly replied, chuckling at her widened eyes.

Her mind instantly flashed to the past.

* * *

_A rough hand held her by the hair, pushing her face down onto a metal table's surface, painfully holding her there while the owner of the hand whispered threats into her sensitive ears, but the words didn't register. Beside her head, since her head was positioned with her right ear against the table, was a paper with a signature on the top right corner. Her eyes locked onto those bold letters, marking them to mind: __**Gunter Pridox**__._

* * *

She remembered the person who held that name.. He had been a tall man with a short crop of black hair, empty grey eyes and with that black suit and white lab coat he usually wore.

Gunter had hated her from the moment they met, she knew. When Crow wasn't around Gunter acted like he was in charge of her, even more so then his position allowed. He was a prominent figure in the direct leadership circle of SEMI. Gunter hated her defiant nature, the way that she wouldn't obey his petty little commands. He wanted complete obedience from all the subjects, and though she was Crow's favorite.. Gunter made no exception of her, even if it meant facing Crow's wrath.

This caused her to smile at the memory.

**"What's with the smile all of a sudden?"** A voice brought her back to the present, her eyes focusing on Crow's arched eyebrows.

**"Sorry, I was remembering something."** She muttered, straightening her position a bit so that she was more comfortable.

**"Care to share it with me?"** She knew that he wondered about what went through her mind.

**"It involves my name."** She stared at him, trying to determine what his blank face meant, but she found nothing.

**"Let me guess.. Does it involve a man with the same last name.. Gunter Pridox?"** She saw the realization of the thought flash across his features. Apparently he hadn't connected the dots as fast as she had.

She nodded her head lightly, **"I want a name change. I don't want anything that could be considered a connection to that pathetic excuse for a human."** The words tasted bitter on her lips.

A shocked expression crossed Crow's face. **"Did he..."** His expression darkened. **"What happened 5 years ago when I left you in his care, Katherine? You never did tell me-"** Her icy glare caused him to pause in his words, closing his mouth.

**"Everything started off fine, at least as fine as any day with him could have gotten. We talked and he was extremely polite, but once we were behind closed doors.. he grew cold and angry. He told me to sit, but I was too confused and I didn't hear him. He tried to force me into a seat, but my body retaliated against the pressure. I flipped around and pushed him away. He flew across the room, landing behind his desk. I stepped over to him and stood, staring down at him. _'No one can order me around.'_ The words were hastily spoken and I didn't even have time to think. He got up and next thing I knew I felt a needle in my neck and I'm pressed against his desk. He threatened me.. And I felt too exhausted to move.. He locked me away in a cold cell and beat me.. I was too weak to defend myself.."**

She could see the cold, trembling rage that washed over Crow. He stood up in one fluid movement, knocking his chair back in the process. Eyes turned to stare and mouths stopped speaking, bodies frozen. The cafeteria went completely silent.

His eyes were what startled her the most. Instead of the expected evil glare.. they were distant and empty; conflicted.

**"When next I cross your path.. Dare I even utter what I would inflict upon you..."** His words shocked her. He was sticking up for her against his colleague? The cold, emotionless man called Doctor Crow was taking up for the very creature he had created? She was speechless. But then again he wasn't all that bad. His gaze shifted to her stiff form.

**"Never allow yourself to be alone with that man ever again, Katherine. He will try to break your will, the very thing I have allowed you to keep due to personal interest. And I must say.. he is very good with breaking people."** The cold edge to his words suggested that he wanted to protect her but couldn't because of his connection to Gunter.

She bobbed her head in a nodding gesture, her knuckles white from gripping the edge of her chair.

**"Come on. Let's get you to the new room."** He turned and picked up his chair, setting it back in its place. She stood, following him as he strode towards the door that left the cafeteria. She paused, glancing around the room.

He turned as he noticed her hesitation and saw her concern. The other workers were watching them, but had not heard their wordy exchange thankfully.

**"Carry on with your meals, everyone. Sorry for the interruption."** He spoke, his careful wording forcing them to disregard what they saw. Chatter filled the air once more. **"Come on, Katherine."** He reached out to grab her wrist.

She allowed his fingers to wrap around her wrist, pulling her along as they exited the lunch area and into a hallway. Soon they were heading up in the elevator from earlier, the button 5F glowing. It slowed and the doors slid open with a ding. They exited, traveling down a long hallway, doors up and down the left and right side in a hotel type fashion. They passed the doors, her eyes noticing the numbers on her left..

'_37... 39... 41... 43... This side is odds._' Her eyes flickered to her right. '_48... 50... 52.. Evens._' She sighed as they arrived at the 'room', number 60. He inserted a key into the keyhole and unlocked it, tapping it open with his knuckle. He released her wrist and motioned for her to enter. She obeyed.

The room was definitely hotel styled, large enough to accommodate up to three people with a king-size bed in the center of the northern wall and a small twin bed in the corner between the southern and eastern walls. The walls were covered in white paint, the floor covered with white carpeting. A few stray wooden furniture pieces were scattered about the room, holding clothes and necessities for any who stayed the night.

Crow closed the door behind him as he entered the room. **"Isn't this my room?"** Katherine turned on him, crossing her arms.

She was still weak from the Ani-A and he needed to carefully watch her. **"Yes, but I must stay with you since you are still under the Ani-A's effects, I'm afraid."** He stated as he watched her.

**"I see."** She replied curtly, stepping towards the bathroom. She heard a muffled sigh as she closed the door, smiling to herself.

A minute later she exited the bathroom and froze, noticing that Crow had settled into the king-size bed in only his underclothes. She felt her cheeks turn a light pink, but she hid this carefully.

He chuckled lightly as her stiff legs carried her over to the opposite side of the bed, her fingers raising the blanket up and back. She slipped into the bed, fully clothed except for her footwear.

She heard him chuckle loudly, a genuine laugh. **"What's so funny?"** She snapped, her back facing him.

She could sense the humor radiating off of him. **"There's more suitable bed clothing in the top dresser straight ahead from your position."**

Her eyes locked onto the dresser he spoke of. With a sigh she slipped out of her comfortable spot, her feet trailing her over to the wooden furniture piece. She searched through it, picking out random pieces of clothing, heading to the bathroom.

She stared at her reflection in the mirror, which caused her to frown. Her eyes were snow white. Her cheeks were slightly pink.

She shifted out of her clothes, setting them aside for later. She put on a white tanktop and white sweatpants. She re-entered the hotel room, glaring at Crow's smiling expression. She rolled her eyes as she returned to her side of the bed, snuggling back under the blankets.

She allowed the sweeping tides of sleep to wash over her, ignoring any words that Crow may have uttered.


	15. 12: Double-Edged Threat

**Author: **_Chapter 12._

* * *

**Chapter 12****:**

_Double-Edged Threat_

His eyes were closed, but he wasn't asleep, his back facing the female on the other side of the bed. He listened to Katherine's slowed breathing, the silence uncomfortable to one used to playing music to sooth himself to sleep. She had managed to slip into a dreamless slumber while he, on the other hand, remained fully awake.

He shifted, lying on his back. The blankets were pulled up to cover all of his body except his head and upper chest. His stomach was hidden underneath the brown blankets.

He sighed, his eyes flickering over to rest on the girl's back, examining the fabric she had chosen to wear. It was a simple white shirt, but it was partially see through. He averted his eyes, but not before catching a glimpse of the thin green strap that snaked over the center of her shoulder.

He shook his head, baring his teeth in a feral snarl that had no sound. He couldn't make a single noise for fear of waking her. She needed the sleep.

He quickly got out of bed, grabbing his pants in the process, his fingers pulling out the phone that was stored in the front left pocket, then put the pants on. He slipped out of the room without a sound, walking down the hallway with nothing more than pants on. It wasn't chilly for which he was thankful for.

He paused at the hotel bathroom and looked around before entering. He shut the door behind him before opening his phone. He tapped a few keys and held it up to his right ear, waiting.

It rang twice and then clicked over to an irritated male voice. **"Why must you call within the den of the night, Cr-"**

**"Shut up, Pridox. Let me say this once and only once: If I ever catch wind of you even being in the same _room_ as Katherine from here on out.. you'll know just how far my anger can stretch to. Do I make myself perfectly clear?"** His tone was a frozen knife, cutting a bitter path with its harsh words.

The phone was silent for a few seconds. **"Pridox?"** He pressed.

**"Fine, but she isn't yours to play with forever, Crow. She belongs to SEMI and you know damn well that the others want her broken as much as I do, no matter the personal 'interest' you hold towards her. Do you understand this? If you think I'd be the worst to break her why don't you let her stay with Wesker, or even Siden or Shadow for that matter, for a single day? I'm sure they would simply _adore_ her rebellious attitude. You'll do well to know that I am more merciful with the subjects then some of the others. Remember that, Doctor Crow."** The line clicked dead as Crow stood frozen in the bathroom.

**"Dammit!"** He slammed his left fist into the nearest wall, his knuckles white. His features had darkened to a new tone of darkness that he couldn't conceal. Damn that bastard! Damn him to hell and back and then twice over, for all of eternity!

Pridox had a point and he damn well didn't want to admit that his words were true. He was more lenient then a few of the others. Out of all of them, Shadow was the worst, rivaling with Wesker for the title of breaking people.

He ground his teeth together, trying to calm himself. He slid the phone into his pocket so as to not break it. He visibly seethed with anger, but within a few minutes, and several deep shaky breaths, he was once more calm.

He exited the bathroom without a second thought, making his way back to his and Katherine's room. He entered as quietly as he could, noting that his companion had not stirred from her position, her breathing still steady and low.

He crept back over to his side of the bed, getting back under the covers. He pulled the brown sheets up to his shoulders and shut his heavy eyes.

He needed to rest, but he knew that it wouldn't be peaceful like Katherine's was. No, he knew it would be plagued by Pridox's words and the events from earlier that day. With this in mind he drifted into the sweat tides of unconsciousness.


	16. 13: Subjects, Daughter, What Next?

**Author:**_ Chapter 13._

* * *

**Chapter 13****:**

_Subjects, Daughter, What Next?_

A long, extended sigh was exhaled softly. **"-nd then the subjects seemed to writhe in pain after the second procedure. Can you believe that? I had to pause the whole thing for fear of them escaping!"**Words were exchanged between two figures, but one set of eyes were locked on the single sheet of paper clutched in his black gloved right hand.

**"I see. What of the 'OC Scan' results? Are the counts on standard level for the next injection?"** The dark clothed man asked, averting his eyes up from the paper so that he could fully listen to the talkative scientist before him. Meddler was in a good mood, and he hoped to god, for the scientist's sake, that he stayed that way.

**"Well, the OC Scan on Ashe produced OVET Negative 72. The Scan on Espioth, Sync and Loren produced OVPO Positive 45. As to the next injection.. we have to wait three hours until the effects of the Ani-A wear off for the three positive subjects. We had to inject them with it due to them stirring. Can't help but take precautions when dealing with these type of subjects, I'm afraid. Ashe is on pause due to the high risk involved."** The scientist rattled off the list in his chippy attitude, yet Meddler could detect the anxiety and nervousness beneath his friend's words.

**"Explain to me what those mean. I've never done an OC Scan so I'm lacking in its general knowledge as to the results it bears."** Meddler replied, his eyes locking onto the man's blank face. He knew that, though he could hide his expressions and emotions in physical appearance, Lance's voice couldn't hide what he felt. If one knew Lance well enough they would agree with him on this.

**"Oh, well.. For the basics.. OC Scan means Oxican Corvent Scan, a machine designed to detect the levels of any pre-recorded Virus within the body through vialed samples. The OC Scan has.. the original T-Virus, developed strains of it, several versions of the G-Virus... A small bit of the Progenitor Virus from Wesker.. A two-set vial of the components of Uroboros.. And several samples of the original and developed versions of the A-Virus.. A small vial from the X-Series has been included, but that's about it."** Lance drummed his fingers against the side of his head, seemingly lost in thought.

**"And of the Negative and Positive aspects of the results?"** Meddler smiled, the facts fueling his burning desire to progress further. Still.. the X-Series? This he needed to research more on.

**"When the infected body shows a high count, basically anything positive, several things can be concluded: The virus is still merging, they've just been injected or it's altered all that the body will allow. The higher the count.. the more the virus has taken over. When it reaches Positive 100 the virus has completely taken over."** He paused. Meddler nodded, arching an eyebrow at him.

**"When the results are zero, neither positive nor negative, the virus is either dormant or the host isn't infected. When it's dormant we call them Double Zero. When the body shows no signs of the virus we call them Neutral."** The scientist chuckled at his words, but then coughed to clear his throat and to get rid of his laughing moment.

**"When the body shows a low count, which is negative: The body is rejecting the virus, destroying it, fighting it off, the virus is too weak to take over the host or the virus can't merge with the cells properly, which causes.. mutations. When it reaches Negative 100.. well.. the end results vary, but majority of the time it's not a pretty sight."** Lance shrugged his shoulders. They both knew that full mutation was a bad event, especially when the A-Virus was involved.

**"So the higher the amount shown, the more the virus has taken effect and the lower the amount shown, the virus is being rejected?"** Meddler frowned, furrowing his brow in an attempt to understand.

Lance nodded, smiling. **"You're catching on quickly, sir. I don't think the OVET and OVPO meanings really matter to you. It's abbreviations for terms we associate with the A-Virus, so we'll skip that. Oh, but before I forget. I should describe the four subjects we're working on currently, shouldn't I?"**

**"Indeed. I frankly remember allowing Ashe to be temporarily placed under your supervision."**Meddler stated dryly with a nod.

**"Yeah. Right now we have Subjects Ashe, Espioth, Loren and Sync. Miss Recel and Scientist Neson have been assisting me, since Espioth is Lynette's project and Loren is Aura's."** Lance stepped over to his desk, seeing as they currently were in his small office, and took a seat in his brown leather seat. He motioned for Meddler to sit in the opposite one, on the other side of his desk. **"Seat?"**

**"Thank you, Lance."** Meddler smiled fondly as he took the offered seat, sitting back in relaxation, one thing rarely given to a man of his stature.

**"Now.. the virus within your Ashe is being fought off by his cells. I suspect within the next few hours his body will start showing either signs of mutations or normality on the outside and inside. He has four options: One, if the virus fades from his system his cells can return back to normal and he could become human again. Two, he'll die from the after-effects of losing such a large amount of cells. Three, he can be administered another injection with the A-Virus to keep the virus from being destroyed. Four, he'll mutate into a problem that we don't need, especially to avoid attention."**Lance reclined back in his chair, fingers pressing against the ones on the opposite hand, as if battling its match. His left leg was crossed at the ankle over his right knee.

**"What would you suggest, seeing as he's your subject, Mister Ha-"** Lance was silenced by a wave of Meddler's hand.

**"Don't call me that. I distinctly recall telling you to refer to me as Meddler, same as the others."**Lance would most likely be able to detect the anger in Meddler's tone. It was clearly there. **"As to my opinion on the matter.. I'd rather not see him go to waste by dying, possibly returning to his former state or turning into a useless mutated pest. Administer the A-Virus within the hour. I want him stabilized."**

Lance chuckled, nodding his head towards Meddler. **"Alright. I'll see what we can do. Hopefully he'll survive through this."** He rose steadily from his chair and stepped around the desk to pat Meddler's back before leaving the room.

Meddler was left on his own, sitting in Lance's office. He rose from his chair, heaving a heavy sigh.

His thoughts traveled down a dangerous path as he exited the office, strolling lightly down the empty hallway. He couldn't help but think of the written letter he had crafted.. He had went back to pick it up the day after he had written it.. only to find it missing, and this had been several days ago. It had simply vanished.

He frowned, his eyes darkening as his mind pondered as to who could have taken it.. He was the only one he knew of that could enter his private lab.. He doubted the others would violate his lab without his permission unless they suspected him of something. Had they caught wind of his under-the-table actions with Mar and Sarah in the past? No, they couldn't have..

He had grown up with Mar Finning and Sarah Price, both of whom worked with the Lichen Aren's R.A.S.P. Teams. He had been meaning to turn the letter over to them. He had hastily written it after a frightening nightmare that had shaken him to near insanity. Mar would have loved to get his hands on such personal information, especially since he usually got in trouble for it. Mar was dangerous and simply adored trouble. Sarah was a stubborn girl, but she stood by Mar's actions with her iron fists, insisting that Meddler was mad to think up such a tale, the tale of course being his nightmare that he had told them about.

This made him pause, stopping in the center of the hallway. His mind trailed back to the news articles that he had read about concerning the once-proud Raccoon City and Umbrella all those years ago. He frowned at the thought of R.A.S.P. becoming just as S.T.A.R.S. had after the Spencer Estate and the Raccoon City Incident.

He would make sure that justice was served, even if it meant his death in the end. He fully understood that he was just as responsible as the others, even more so because his conscience had been against it for the most part, from the very beginning, but he still had helped to create the A-Virus. He hoped to even his deadly sins with significant justice.

He didn't care if the others branded him a traitor and tried to have him killed. He wouldn't go down easy.

He continued down the hallway, slipping down two flights of stairs, entering another hallway, most of which were white walled with black tiled flooring. He made his way to a black metal door off to his right a few feet, sliding a card through the entry machine where the door knob should have been.

The words **ACCESS GRANTED** slid across the screen as the doors lock clicked open.

He pushed the door open, silently entering his personal mini-home, which was basically two bedrooms, a bathroom, and a kitchen area. Due to a mix up his lab and medical room had been two floors above his home, side-by-side, but it couldn't be helped. One of the bedrooms was his while the other was for his daughter, Miana (Me-on-uh). She lived with him, since her mother had been killed in a wreck when she was 6. Though the odd couple had not been married, he was still Miana's biological father. Kelly had never slept with any other guy, of that he had been sure of. She had told him so and he knew of the honesty in her words. She had been faithful til the end.

He allowed his feet to carry him to his daughter's doorway, noting that it was fully open. He peeked inside, but only to find the room empty. **"Mia-"**

Suddenly.. something wrapped around his waist and a warm form pressed against his back. Miana had surprise-hugged him, one of her favorite actions. He smiled warmly, chuckling.

**"Daddy, daddy! I missed you so much!"** The little 8-year-old girl squealed, snuggling her head fondly against the back of his lab coat.

"**I can tell, my dear.**" He unwrapped her arms from his waist, turning to crouch down in front of her, beaming brightly. **"Oh my! My dear, have you gotten taller?"** He raised an eyebrow at the smiling girl.

She giggled and shook her head quickly, swatting at his face playfully with her small hands. **"Nope!"** He laughed, patting her head lightly and gently with his hand.

**"I think you have."** He stated, standing up. He slipped his hands under her arms, picking her up. She squeaked like a mouse as he spun around in a circle with her in the air, airplane-style.

**"Put me down, put me down!"** She giggled as he finally set her down.

**"Hungry?"** Meddler asked as he took his daughter's hand within his. She bobbed her head in a nod. **"What would you like to eat?"**

**"I want what we had last time! Pancakes, pancakes, pancakes!"** She cheered, tugging on his hand while she rushed to the kitchen, pulling him along. She was so strong for her age, even more so then normal children. But then again.. Miana wasn't normal.

She released his hand as she skipped to the cabinet and drawer, taking out two plates and two forks, setting them down onto the table. She then took her seat as her father proceeded to turn on the front right burner of the stove. He set out the skillet, finding a can of cooking oil in the counter underneath the sink. He produced a bowl from the drawer and poured a powdery substance into it, adding in two eggs and a touch of butter and milk, mixing it til it was ready.

He applied the oil to the skillet, scooping a bit of the mix into it. It sizzled a bit while he set the bowl aside. Within a few minutes several pancakes were set on each of their plates, a bottle of syrup set between them. The stove was off, the skillet set on the back right burner to cool.

They ate in silence; too busy consuming the finely cooked pancakes before them, bathed in syrup.

**"Delicious!"** Miana chirped as she took both of their empty plates to the sink after they had finished. They cleaned, rinsed and dried the dishes together, including the bowl and skillet, and set them aside to put up later on.

Meddler checked his phone, the time flashing 9:30 PM. **"I believe it's your bedtime, Miana."** She pouted, but threw her arms up in the air towards him.

**"Up, up!"** She grinned, pawing at the air with her fingers until he lifted her into his arms, cradling her to him like a parent would a baby.

She nuzzled into his chest, purring like a kitten. Oh, the truth behind that ironic comparison.

**"Daddy, will I get better soon?"** She looked up into his face, a frown taking hold of her lips.

He sighed heavily, but smiled. **"Daddy will make you all better, sweetie. Just be patient."**

She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck, snuggling her face into his neck. He held her there, making his way to her room. He set her down onto her bed, tucking her in gently under her green blankets. He kissed her forehead, fondly smiling at her. **"Goodnight, my little angel."** He flipped the lights off as her eyes shut, closing the door behind him.

His mind trailed back to her words as he entered his bedroom, flipping the lights on. He made his way over to his desktop computer, sitting in the tall chair. He turned it on. While it booted the system, her words floated around in his thoughts:

"_Daddy, will I get better soon?_" He wanted to fulfill those words with all that remained of his heart, but his earlier actions surfaced into his mind. He had infected her with the deadly virus, the one now ravishing her system, after almost losing her to the car crash that took Kelly from him. Miana had been bleeding heavily, a gaping hole in her shoulder, cuts marking her skin in patches. He would have lost her, too, but the virus had repaired the damage and saved her.

The little 6-year-old girl was all he had left at that time and he would do whatever it took to ensure her safety and survival, even at the cost of her normality and humanity. She would become a being beyond human knowledge thanks to this virus, the A-Virus.

The end result.. she was alive, but no longer human.. and she suffered from pains in her chest. She would also lose control of her right arm and it would act on its own. It took all of her willpower to just simply hold it down. She occasionally coughed blood, which was a very unique aspect of her being infected. It was a midnight black color, highlighted with streaks of gold and blue.

He had once tried to separate the three colors and had learned the hard way that they were more potent separated then merged. Anything they touched or was absorbed into, via blood or an open wound or even saliva from a mouth, warped into a dangerous and extremely powerful monster.

He had once accidentally spilled a few drops from the blue blood vial on the table, where he had been working with a caged mouse.

It had lapped up the blue liquid with its pink tongue, mutating once the deadly toxin entered its system. Its eyes turned from a fiery red to a silken grey, its white fur blurring into a thick coat of black hair.

He had first marveled at the new change, even took a feet steps closer to get a better look, but jumped back several steps as the mouse had turned it's gaze onto him, grey eyes flashing in a black haze of fur. It bit the cage's metal bars, crunching it off with its sharp teeth. Once it had secured an exit it jumped out and raced towards him after it had landed on the floor.

He had his gun out in a second and aimed at the monstrosity. He had fired his entire clip into the beast, finally stilling its movements. It laid against the floor in a mess, surrounded in a pool of its own blood.

But this had only been just the blue part of the blood.

He was unaware as to what the separated gold and black liquid was capable of, but it couldn't be helped. After the dead rat had been gotten rid of he was forced to destroy the collected vials. He could easily gather another three-set sample but he didn't want to cause Miana's condition to increase or worsen.

The viral instability inside her was causing her health to rapidly decrease and he didn't want to take any chanc-

He heard a noise, coming from Miana's room, a sick, wet sound. Instantly he was on his feet, rushing out of his room, pushing open her door. He flipped the lights on, frozen in the doorway as his eyes took in the scene before him.

The side of her bed was slick with fresh blood, the scent of the deadly toxin heavy in the air. She was leaning over the side of her bed, clutching at the sheet's edges, her knuckles white as her chest heaved, liquids trailing down from her mouth to fall onto the wet floor. God, he had never seen so much blood before.

**"Miana!"** He rushed to her side, crouching without hesitation, ignoring the fact that his boots were surrounded by the liquid on the floor.

Her eyes met his to register that she was aware of him.** "Da-"** Another wave of nausea erupted, causing her to bend further over the bed, more liquids gushing from her quivering pale lips.

The gushing simmered to thin trickles as her chest dry heaved in small shakes. **"Dad, my.. chest hurts.. I can't.. I can't breathe.. dad.."** Her eyes shut and her grip on the bed loosened as she toppled over, but Meddler's arms caught her small body. He clutched her to him as he stood, rushing from her bedroom up two floor levels to his private medical room, directly beside his lab. He entered the room, locking the door behind him.

He set her down on the center table, only three being positioned in the room, and began to work quickly. He injected her with a sedative to help her rest while he worked to repair the damage.

But it was all for nothing.

The virus was killing her and he could do nothing but watch as she took her last breath in her unconscious state, her body settling softly against the table's surface.

**"Miana.. No..."** He whispered, clenching his fists so tightly that his nails bit into the flesh of his palms. Tears streamed down his face as he broke into choked sobs over his lost daughter.

**"I promised.. Kelly that I'd.. take care of you.. I promised.. and I've failed.. Forgive me, my love.. Forgive me.."** His whispered words only darkened his depressed mood. He had to literally calm himself down in order to even move from his frozen spot, his tall frame hovering over the dead girl on the table.

With one final look.. he turned to leave the room. His hand had just touched the door knob when he froze, listening intently to something. He had heard a brush of words graze the air behind him.

**"D.. a... d... Da... d... Dad..."** The voice was low and unmistakably female. He whipped around, eyes flashing in disbelief as he saw the body on the table stirring.

Her left arm shifted to hold herself up as she leaned forward, sitting up, glancing at Meddler with a pained expression.

**"Miana...?"** He hesitated, unsure as to what was occurring before him.

**"Mi-"** She snapped her head left and right, raising both hands to clench her head between her palms as she released a shriek that sent chills down his spine.

Slowly, her movements stopped as she lowered her hands, her head turning to face the startled and confused man. What was happening to his daughter?

Suddenly her lips twisted into a predatory grin, her teeth sharp and white. **"Miana isn't here, I'm afraid."**She spoke, her voice slightly Miana's, but with an icy amused quality to it that should never have been there.

**"Who are you and what did you do to her?"** He turned his body to face her, his hand slipping from its place on the door knob, arm resting at his side. His features darkened.

**"I've suppressed her.. as to who I am.. well let's just say I'm not her. Fine with that answer?"** She cocked her head to the side, grinning up at him.

**"No."** He responded coldly, crossing his arms, leaning heavily against the locked door. "**I guess it can't hurt to tell you... I am Esper.**"


End file.
